Happy Endings
by MissJudged16
Summary: I swore it was our happily ever after, the beginning of the rest of our lives.But once again, life threw a wrench into my plans and I was thrown headfirst into a lifestyle I wasn’t ready for. And just as quickly as I had planned it out, it was gone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Endings **_

_By_

**_MissJudged16_**

Disclaimer: Nope, not I.

Warning: This story may be slightly AU and fluff filled. You have all been warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What had happened to fairy tales? Where in Cinderella or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty had it said he would eventually be imprisoned? I swore it was our happily ever after, the beginning of the rest of our lives. In ten years we would have two boys and two girls, live in a large white house, and still be blissfully in love. Naturally we would live next to the Potters and they too would have two boys and two girls all the same age as our children. They would eventually go to Hogwarts and one day have children of their own. And sooner then I'd ever anticipated, we would be retired and growing old together, reminiscing on how our lives used to be, and planning Sunday lunch with the grandchildren. But once again, life threw a wrench into my plans and I was thrown headfirst into a lifestyle I wasn't ready for. And just as quickly as I had planned it out, it was gone, all of it. Even the white house.

I was in the midst of a wonderful dream when my alarm clock rang out shrilly. I rolled onto my back and knocked it off the bedside table. It stopped. I ran threw a mental list of the things that needed to be done today: I had to call the repairman, (the TV had short circuited again); Anna had ballet lessons at four and James had piano at 4:30. It would have to be a quick dinner tonight because James had a quidditch match at six and Anna needed to make sure her homework was done early because she promised him she'd be there to watch. Olivia had a doctor's appointment this morning at eight because her cough was getting worse. I had a feeling it was some sort of infection; she always seemed to get them around this time of year. With the day planned out, I got up and stumbled into the shower.

After I was clean, and dressed, I set about making breakfast. In the middle of cooking eggs, our family owl Hoot began tapping on the window above the sink. I turned down the stove and let him in. He soared around the small kitchen for a few moments before dropping the mail, and a rolled up newspaper onto the table. Then, he was off to my room where I kept his cage on top of the dusty wardrobe. I skimmed threw the mail half heartedly, three bills, a few coupons for Dragon blood, (sales were way down), and a letter. I frowned at the handwriting on the front of the envelope. It was a slanted curving script that looked vaguely like my old Headmasters. But why would he be writing me?

"Mom, have you seen my black stockings?"

I was pulled from my musings by my eldest daughter Anna. She was only half dressed and her hair was not yet done. I put the letter onto the counter and began to dish up the eggs. "No, I haven't seen them. Don't you have more then one pair?"

"I had three, but one is in the wash and Hoot hid the other pair. I can't find my others."

"Did you look under your bed?"

"Yes Mom." I could just sense her rolling her eyes.

"Did you look in Olivia's room?"

"Yes."

"What about under the couch? Or in the couch for that matter?" I set three plates piled with food on the table while she searched the couch.

"Found them."

"Good. Is your brother up?"

"I doubt it. We have double potions today. You know how much he hates that class." Anna was already half way down the hall, stockings in hand.

I sighed and pulled out my wand. After casting a heating charm on the plates, I followed Anna down the hall towards her bedroom. It was a mess, not that this was anything new. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and old pieces of homework were crumbled around the over flowing trash can. A bunk bed was farthest from where I stood. The top bed was already made, but the bottom one held a large lump that I assumed to be Anna's twin, my son James.

"James, get up. It's almost seven."

"I'm sick," he moaned.

"Well, then I guess that means that you're simply too sick for quidditch or piano today."

He sat up and ran a hand threw his shaggy black hair. "Maybe I'm not that sick."

"I thought so. Get dressed, breakfasts on the table." I turned to leave, but Anna's appearance made me stop. She was already dressed in her school uniform: a black skirt, a white dress shirt, and a gold and blue stripped tie. Her stockings had been pulled on her feet and her black hair had been tied back in two braids. But what made me stop was the length of her skirt. It was at least eight inches above her knees. "Your skirt's too short."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I told you not to alter it."

"But it was too long before."

"It was the perfect length before."

"No, it's perfect now."

"It's too short now." I pulled out my wand and readjusted it so it was only a few inches above her knees. "That's a good length."

"Mary's skirt isn't nearly this long!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care if Mary's going to school in the nude. I won't let you walk around in a skirt that's too short for Olivia to wear."

"You are so old fashioned!" Anna swung her book bag over one shoulder and stormed from the room.

James let out a low whistle. "Aren't you glad I'm a boy?"

"Get dressed James." I left and headed to the room across the hall. It was a lot smaller then any of the other bedrooms. A small twin sized bed was under the window. My youngest was still sleeping peacefully. Her window had been thrown open last night and the bright Miami sun was streaming threw. Her uniform had been hung up neatly on the back of her door, and her things were all put away in the correct place. I sat on the edge of her bed and pushed her hair back from her warm forehead.

"Mom?" She rolled onto her back and yawned.

I noticed the large leather bound book by her bed. "How late were you up reading last night Ols?"

"I don't know, some time after midnight."

"I thought I told you to go to sleep at nine?" I smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" I picked up the book by her bed and frowned. "Where did you get this?"

"The linen closet next to the bathroom. It was buried under the towels and sheets. It's not what I was reading last night. I never got around to it."

I ran a hand over the worn leather and sighed. "Well, anyway, you have an appointment at eight, so it'd be best if you got up now. Make sure to bring your school things because I'll be dropping you off at school directly after. You should be there in time to give your Charms report. Breakfast is on the table." I stood up and left her to get dressed.

Anna was sitting at the table moodily eating her eggs. I placed the book on top of the fridge not sure if I should burn it or bury it. While I debated this in my head, I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Not that short," Anna mumbled.

"Drop it Anna," I said.

"Ann, you forgot your homework in our room." James appeared carrying parchment in one hand, his black dress shoes in the other. His uniform was much like Anna's, except he wore black pants and his shirt was wrinkled and untucked. His tie had been loosely done up and for a moment I could have sworn he was his father. He dropped the shoes by a kitchen chair and gave the completed homework to Anna who muttered thank-you. After pushing his hair from his storm colored eyes, he sat down and began to devour his breakfast.

"Slow down James. It's not going anywhere." I smiled slightly at his antics.

"No, but the bus is," he said threw a mouth full of toast. "If Olivia's not here in ten seconds can I eat her toast?"

"Don't you dare!" Olivia squealed as she emerged from the hallway. Her uniform matched Anna's exactly, right down to the black shoes. She'd placed a small blue barrette in her short black hair and it seemed to draw out her matching eyes.

"I wouldn't let him Ols," Anna said.

"If I paid you, you would," James smirked.

"How much?"

"Five dollars."

"Sorry Ols."

The bickering was cut short by a loud and urgent knock on the front door. I frowned and put my coffee mug down, while making my way around the protruding furniture and cluttered living space. I reached the door and double checked the position of my wand in my back pocket before opening the door. I could have died from shock. Professor Albus Dumbledore was standing outside my flat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Here I am again with another story! I'm not sure how long this one will be, but it's been bouncing around in my head for a while. It's a little different then what I usually write, but it still should be interesting. I'm not going to bribe you into reviewing, but I will say that usually the more reviews I get the sooner I update. And I almost always read and review my reviewers stories, so there!

Love,

MJ16


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Endings **_

_By_

_MissJudged16_

Disclaimer: What do you think?

This chapter has been dedicated to Bozzonita, my only reviewer out of 41 hits, thanks!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Professor?" I asked incredulously.

"Please Mrs. Black, its Albus now seeing as I'm hardly your Professor anymore."

"Err, right. Well, uhh I'd prefer it if you called me Isabella then. I'm not really Mrs. Black anymore."

"Oh, I see."

I felt my face grow warm. "Do you, erm, want to come in?"

"That would be lovely."

I opened the door wider and he walked past me into the mess. After I shut the door, I gazed around the room and cringed. Laundry was piled up on the couch and a few unpaid bills were scattered across the coffee table. I was certain the mantle was dusty and the armchair probably had flees from any one of the pets Olivia had brought home. The mess from the living room seemed to have overflowed into the kitchen. Dishes were sitting in the sink, a pot still occupied the stove and more unpaid bills sat on the counters. My three children were watching Dumbledore suspiciously. He had taken a seat in the vacant armchair and was currently rummaging threw his dark blue robes for something. I suspected it was the tin of lemon drops he carried around with him.

"Any particular reason why you're here Albus?" I waved my wand nonchalantly, and the pile of laundry was gone.

"Didn't you get the letter I sent?" He looked up at me expectantly, but his blue eyes behind his half-mooned spectacles told me he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to read it."

"Well, that's quite alright. I'll wait." He settled back into the chair and placed his fingertips together as though he were thinking quite hard. He hadn't changed at all since I last saw him. His white hair and beard were both long enough to tuck into his belt and he still had an incredibly crooked nose. He seemed if anything, more powerful. I headed towards the kitchen and began to search for the letter. I could hear Olivia whispering with Anna and James and I was about to say something, when Dumbledore did instead.

"How rude of me. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. But considering I have never been your Professor, you may call me Albus."

"I'm Olivia. That's James and Anna."

"Wonderful to meet you all. What school do you attend?"

"St. Bartleby's, Anna and I are fifth years and Olivia's a third year."

I found the letter and tore open the envelope. I was expecting a lengthy message, but it was only a paragraph.

_Dear Isabella Black, _

_I am terribly sorry for springing this on you at the last minute, it is incredibly important. I need to ask a favor of you on behalf of one of my ex-students. Due to a series of events that I will tell you when I see you, he is homeless. I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was certain you knew the man in question very well. I realize it is short notice, and it may be a bit of an inconvenience to you and your family, but you are the only person that can help in this particular situation. I will be stopping by at 7:15 this morning. I do hope that this will be fitting to your schedule. _

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

I frowned at the message and after a few minutes of attempting to decipher the words, placed it back on the counter. There was no point in puzzling over the letter when Dumbledore was in my living room waiting to explain. I flicked my wand right before I left the kitchen and knew that the dishes were now cleaning themselves.

James and Anna were seated on the couch, and Olivia was perched on one of the armrests. They seemed to be amazed by what my old Headmaster had to say. I smiled; he had that sort of effect on everyone.

"You really teach Harry Potter?" Olivia asked, wide eyed.

"I do. In fact, I do believe he is your age Olivia." Dumbledore noticed me observing. "All finished then?"

"Yeah, James, Anna, shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"Oh right. It was nice meeting you Albus," James said. "Bye Olivia."

"I hope we'll meet again," Anna said eagerly.

"Oh, I'm most certain we will." His eyes were twinkling again.

I took a seat on now vacated couch and waited until I heard the snap of the front door. I then told Olivia to go to her room, she groaned, but did so reluctantly. I turned and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"As you have read, one of your close friends from school is in need of assistance, one of the Marauders, I do believe."

I frowned at this revelation. James Potter was dead, he had been over twelve years; Peter Pettigrew died around the same time James did; Sirius Black was either mad or dead from Azkaban; so that left Remus Lupin. Remus was always my favorite one out of the gang of obnoxious boys. He was the quiet one and it would make sense for him to be homeless. It was getting harder and harder for werewolves to find jobs. Naturally he wouldn't know where to find me and he was too proud to come to anyone for help. My heart broke at the thought of him scrounging for food and sleeping under park benches. True it would be an inconvenience once a month, but I'm sure my kids and I could handle it.

"He would need housing for at least six months, if not more. I do realize that this will put you out terribly, but I can-"

"No, I'd be happy to help."

"You know who I'm referring to then?"

"Yes, and I'd be happy to help him. He's always been so kind and wonderful to me, it's the least I can do. When should I expect him?"

"Tonight I'd say, at around eight. I'll be back with him. He doesn't know where you live."

"Right, of course. I'll see you at eight then?"

"Yes." Albus stood up and smoothed out his robes. "Really Isabella, this means a lot to me and I know he'll feel the same way."

"Anything to help. My heart goes out to the poor man."

"I knew you'd feel that way." He smiled and shook my hand before showing himself out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: This chapter was a little bit shorter, but not to worry, the next one should be a little more, erm interesting. I can't wait for it to be posted! Anyway, once again please read and review! It would make my day fer sure!

Love

MJ16


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy Endings _**

_By _

_MissJudged16_

Disclaimer: If I am, then I must have amnesia, either that or multiple personality syndromes.

This chapter goes out to Eatorbitwrappers, st.elmo-lover, and bozzonita! Thanks for actually reading and reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"About time you got here Demmers!"

"Sorry Jonson, but I told you I was taking the morning off." My ill-tempered boss seemed to be in an especially foul mood today. He chewed thoughtfully on the lit cigar in his mouth and began rummaging around on top of his desk. "You wanted to see me Sir." I prompted.

"Just got news from the President. Apparently there was a meeting with all the magical leaders. I was told to give a file to the Foreign Affairs manager and that's you." He inhaled slowly, while still chewing.

I inwardly groaned. I had been made manager of Foreign Affairs five months ago, and before me was Bob Lower. He'd been fired on the account of being a slacker. Well, you can imagine the state his office was in when I received it. It took me two months to simply put the files into correct piles and even now, I was still trying to put paperwork away. Another file meant something else to keep track of.

"What country Sir?"

"England." He looked up at me and exhaled, a cloud of gray smoke began to engulf his small office. "I can't seem to locate it."

"Oh." I felt a stab of annoyance at his carelessness. "Then just-"

"Wait, I think I gave it to Conners, doesn't she handle your inbox?"

"Yes, but you really should have given it to me directly."

"Are you trying to tell me how to run my office?"

"No Jonson, I was merely-"

"Correcting you supervisor. The Magical Law Enforcement of Florida wasn't built on the backs of people like you Demmers! Back in my day, we had respect for the man in charge, show a little!"

"Yes Sir." I nodded once then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Demmers, your request for vacation time next year has been canceled. Have a nice day."

I slammed his office door behind me. Just about everyone in the row of cubicles closest to me was watching now. I held my head up high and began to weave my way thew the disorganized office Ian Jonson was running. I was seething, how dare he talk to me like that? I knew what the MLEF stood for. I wasn't about to go kill someone. I ground my teeth in frustration and pulled open the glass door along the farthest wall.

I was now in a quiet room with only one large desk in the center. A few benches had been placed around the walls and only one or two people were seated there. I approached the lady who sat at the desk. She flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder and looked up at me expectantly.

"Jonson said you have a file for me, something from England."

"I left it on your desk." With that she went back to filing her nails.

I rolled my eyes once her back was turned and proceeded on threw another glass door at the other end of the room. Four doors stood directly in front of me. Each one had a frosted glass window and beneath that was a large brass plate. The first one read, "Local Affairs", the second one was "State Affairs", the third was "Country Affairs" and finally, "Foreign Affairs". I pushed my way through the last door. More cubicles surrounded me, but there were less then the amount in Jonson's office. Most of the people in here were either laughing, or dictating to quills.

"Hey Bridget left something on your desk Issie. She said it was the Sirius Black file from England."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Eloisa Matterson. "Sirius Black?"

She looked up from the letter she'd been reading and nodded. "A convicted murder in England. Apparently he escaped almost a year ago from jail. The British Minister, Fudge I think, refused to tell anyone because they knew where he was headed. However, just as they had him cornered he slid from under their noses. Now they have no clue where he's off to. So naturally, the other countries need to be on the look out. You look pale, are you alright?"

"Fine. Thanks Eloisa." I then hurried to my office. Sirius Black, my husband, had escaped Azkaban. The courts had ruled that as long as he was there, I didn't have to worry about divorce papers, because dead men can't sign, and neither can the clinically insane. Now that he was out however, I had a problem. In two months I was going to be walking down the aisle for the second time, only I was still married. Merlin, this was so illegal. I opened my office door, and made sure it was shut tightly behind me, before breaking down. I flopped into my chair and felt a large migraine begin to sink in.

After I massaged my temples for a moment, I looked around for the new file. It was sitting innocently on the left-hand corner of my desk. I sighed and opened it. The photo on the inside shocked me. His skin was waxy and sallow and his cheeks were sunken in. His black hair hung around his face and it looked tangled and matted. I knew that he wouldn't look wonderful coming out of Azkaban, but I never imagined he'd look so dead.

I quickly shut the folder and threw it off to one side, in hopes that it would disappear. For the rest of the day, I avoided it and the subject of Sirius Black. At about three, I received an owl from the Headmistress at St. Bartleby's. James had been suspended for two days due to his smart mouth. Instead of staying until four like I usually did, I grabbed an armful of files and left in a hurry.

James began explaining his side of the story the moment I walked in the door. I had just kicked off my shoes, and thrown my keys onto the counter, when Olivia bounded into the room complaining that Anna was hogging the bathroom again. I dropped the files onto the coffee table and sunk into the couch.

"Are you feeling alright Mom?" James asked, a frown on his face.

"I have a horrible headache. Olivia, would you mind asking Anna to fix dinner tonight? James, I'm grounding you for two weeks due to your suspension. I've already spoken to your piano instructor. Professor Applecorn told me that you aren't allowed to step foot onto school ground for two days. So, I guess that means you won't be playing in the match tonight."

"It's not fair! I didn't even do anything!" James fell into the seat on the other side of me. "They just hate me at that school."

"I doubt it." I leaned back in the couch and shut my eyes. "I'm sure that you just seek out trouble where ever you go."

"Not really," he muttered. "It sort of follows me around."

I laughed. "James, you are so much like your father."

"Really?" He seemed annoyed by this comment. "I'm not going to wind up in jail am I?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Can we just order take-out tonight?"

I opened my eyes and found Anna sitting on my other side. "Yes, that'll be fine. Actually, now that I have you all here, I need to tell you some rather important news. Albus has asked me to house an old friend of mine for a while. He's a little down on his luck and needs a place to stay outside of England. I agreed. So, Olivia you'll be moving in with Anna, and James, I'll expand the closet and that'll be your new room."

"What's his name?" Olivia asked.

"Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf, but he is the nicest man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I think you'll like him a lot." I yawned and then sat up straighter. "I'm going to go start on the bedrooms. Could you three clean up out here? Anna, order Chinese or pizza, but no Italian this time. Make sure James and Olivia agree with whatever you decide to order." I stood up and headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

It didn't take too long to enlarge the closet in James and Anna's room, or to put in the window. It took a little bit longer to move all of Olivia's personal items into the room she now shared with Anna, and all of James's items into his new room. But an hour or so later, I was standing in what used to be Olivia's room, deciding what the best furniture to conjure up would be. Eventually, I reasoned that a double bed, a small dresser and a bedside table would suffice. I was arranging the last piece of furniture, when my fiancé Alexander Witherstone III, walked in behind me.

"Very nice."

I stowed my wand in my back pocket, and turned around to receive a peck on the lips. His brown hair had been slicked back neatly and his blue eyes sat behind wire-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a black and green pin-stripped suit that looked as though it cost more then my entire apartment.

"Thanks, the kids told you what's going on, I assume."

"Naturally, they assured me this Lupin fellow and you are nothing more then good friends."

"They are right. Have they cleaned up the living area?"

"Yes, they were just finishing when I came in. They said they saved you some pizza, it's in the fridge."

By now we were walking down the hallway into the living room. James, Anna, and Olivia were fighting over the remote and the pillows. But the kitchen, dinning room, and living room all were expertly polished and cleaned.

"Thank you." I smiled at them and then headed into the kitchen to get dinner.

"And to show my gratitude for helping out your mother, I have something for you."

Lex was the President of the Firebolt Broomstick Company, and so, he was usually bringing home promos for the kids. I couldn't help but wonder what he had brought this time. He passed a parcel to each child and then encouraged them to open it.

James received a bright blue Firebolt, with his name written on the side in gold. Anna was the owner of a bright pink Firebolt with her name written in white and Olivia had gotten a purple Firebolt with her name written in silver.

"They've been customized to your features. Each one is set to the right length for your height and weight. They took a little while to develop, but consider them early wedding presents, from your new Father."

"Thanks Lex!" James grinned and ran his hand over the broom.

"Thanks." Anna beamed.

"Thanks a ton Lex, but I don't care for heights." Olivia smiled gently, but still looked slightly annoyed.

"Well, you may change your mind after riding your new broom." Lex beamed. "I'm glad you like them."

The time until eight seemed to speed past. Lex and I continued going over wedding details, (I had neglected to tell him about Sirius, yet again), and the kids were content in watching TV. At exactly eight, the doorbell rang. I was in my room finishing up a few things for work, so I yelled at Lex to get it and invite Remus and Albus in. The house seemed to fall silent, and so I tucked away the files, and headed into the living room, where I got the surprise of my life.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the living room, not with Remus Lupin, but Sirius Black. His hair hung to his elbows, and he was literally skin and bones, but I was positive it was my husband. I felt anger begin to bubble up in me. How dare Albus bring him here! I had spent the past twelve years of my life trying to get away from Sirius and now he was standing there bold as brass in my house.

"Albus, I could have sworn you said Remus was coming." I crossed my arms over my chest, but kept my distance.

"No, no I don't believe we ever mentioned names. I do hope this is all right for you Isabella. He really has no where else to go."

"How about back to Azkaban," I snarled.

"He's quite innocent," Albus assured me.

"I doubt it. Olivia, James, Anna, go to your rooms please while I talk to Albus and him." I gestured vaguely in Sirius's direction. Sirius seemed to notice the kids for the first time and his eyes glazed over slightly as he took them in. James whined but they gave up in the end when I shot them a glare. I spoke again after I had heard their bedroom door shut, "I won't keep him here."

Sirius snorted. "You make me sound like something unpleasant."

"You are," I snapped. Then turned to Lex. "I'm sorry about all of this. Maybe it'd be best if you headed home for right now."

"We're still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"I'll call the church tonight and reception hall tonight to confirm our reservations."

"Right."

Lex gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then left without a word to Albus or Sirius.

"Who was he?" Sirius glared.

"My fiancé," I said defensively. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, considering we're still married!"

"I can't have him here Albus, he's guilty!"

"I promise you, he's just as innocent as you are. Please, Isabella just for a few weeks. At least until other arrangements can be made." Albus gave me one of those looks that instantly made me feel like the bad guy.

I sighed. "Fine, but just until other arrangements can be made."

"Wonderful. I'll see you later then Mr. Black, Isabella." With that Albus left.

"Go take a shower Black, you smell awful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I could have updated last week, but the chapter would have been short and incredibly bad. Then I got sick, and I'm now just getting better. So, to make it up to all of my lovely readers I made this chapter long. I hope you like it. Read and review!

Love,

MJ16


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Endings**_

_ By_

_MissJudged16_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter three! I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it so much! Also, there was a little mix up with the documents. I posted the wrong one and had to take it down, and then put his one up. Hope all is good now!_

_Disclaimer: No. _

_Onward and Forward……………_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. My stomach growled and it was then that I remembered my insufficient dinner last night. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I had a splitting headache; it must have been due to my horrible sleep last night. An awful dream had kept me tossing and turning until the early hours. I frowned and tried to recall all the details. Dumbledore had asked me to house Sirius and I agreed because I thought he was really Remus. Then after Dumbledore left, I made Sirius shower because he smelled horrible. While he was showering, I was forced to tell Anna, James, and Olivia that he was really their father. They all reacted poorly, except Olivia; she took it really well. Anyway, then I cut Sirius's hair to about his chin and went to bed. I chuckled at the oddity of it all. How was I able to remember so many details? I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head. After a quick shower, and dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, I stumbled into the kitchen, expecting to find Anna cooking breakfast.

I stopped in my tracks and suddenly felt very sick to my stomach. Sirius Black was standing over the stove. He was fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, both things I had conjured up for him last night. It hadn't been a dream. I was housing a mass murderer and my husband. I groaned and fell into the nearest kitchen chair.

Sirius looked over at me and grinned. "Morning Ellie."

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"You didn't mind twelve years ago."

"That was before I hated you."

He shrugged and poured a cup of coffee. "You still take it black?"

I nodded grudgingly and accepted the hot drink he passed to me. "Are the kids up yet?"

"No. But it's just Anna going today isn't it? Or at least that's what Olivia told me last night."

I spit out the scalding liquid and sprayed the mail on the table. "What? You spoke to-"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out to the couch. She wandered out at about three or so and told me James is expelled and she's been ordered by a Doctor to miss the next three days of school."

"What else did you talk about?" I narrowed my eyes.

He shrugged and began serving the bacon and toast he'd been preparing. "Lots of things."

"Specifically?"

"Do I have to give you a play by play of every conversation I have with my daughter?"

"Yes, considering you haven't been around for the past twelve years! For all I know you've been teaching her how to cast a killing charm, or something like that!"

He sighed and set the plates on the table. "Ellie, I didn't do it. You know I wasn't the secret keeper-"

"I don't blame you for Lily or James's death. I blame you for killing all those innocent muggles, and Peter." I really wasn't upset about the latter.

"Peter killed them. I went hunting for him, but he found me first. Before I could say a word, he'd pinned Lily and James's deaths on me, and blown the street apart. After the smoke had cleared he was gone; all that remained was a finger. I knew he'd cut off his own finger and transformed, leaving me to receive all the blame. Ellie, I've seen him. I saw him alive and well at Hogwarts this past year."

I frowned and took another drink of my coffee. It made sense in a twisted sort of way. I knew Sirius was a git and a prat, but not a killer. "Fine," I said grudgingly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry at you."

He smiled kindly; "At least I'm making progress."

"Morning Mum, Morning Sirius." Olivia took a seat between the two of us. Her hair was messy and she had pulled on a purple bathrobe, but other then that she looked completely healthy. "Did you get everything worked out?"

"Some what," Sirius smiled and then passed her a plate.

I watched the two of them interact for a little while. It was odd seeing Sirius like this around Olivia. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had listened to me and stayed home that night. Would we have four kids? Would he be best friends with James? Would we still be in England? How would he react to all of Anna's boyfriends and her short skirts? I shook my head and took a bite of my bacon. There was no use in dwelling on what could have, or rather, should have happened. What was done was done.

"Don't let James out of the house no matter what he says. Olivia needs to take her antibiotic at eleven and then three. Anna will be home at three-thirty and I'll be home at four. Don't burn down the house." I had just seen Anna leave the apartment, and I was preparing to do the same. I stuffed my keys into my pocket, and slid on my other shoe. "It's James's night to cook, if he needs grocery's call my work number on the fridge and I'll pick them up on my way home. I'll see you tonight." I nearly kissed him like I used to when I left the house, but I caught myself. Sirius raised an eyebrow as he noticed my slip-up and the growing color in my cheeks. "Bye."

The workday passed without too many incidents. I managed to get a few more things filed and put away. At about two, Lex called and reminded me of our dinner this evening. I told him I hadn't forgotten, but really I was panicking. Could I honestly trust Sirius that long with my babies? The logical side of my brain pointed out that he was their father, no matter how hard I tried to ignore and deny it. The other side was screaming bad idea. In the end, I called Sirius and told him I was going to be out for dinner tonight and I needed him to keep an eye on the children. He told me nothing would please him more, and it wasn't as if he had anywhere to go anyway.

As soon as I got home from work I began the long and rather dull task of making myself look presentable for a date. Since Lex had so much money to spend, his idea of dinner was at the most exclusive restaurant in town. This meant, that before I went out to eat with him, I usually spent at least an hour and a half getting ready. I would shower, dry my hair using my wand, style it in some elegant bun, cast a glamour charm, and conjure up an outfit of some sort.

Tonight, I had tied my honey colored hair back in an elegant knot that rested at the base of my neck. A few pieces had escaped the style, and they were left to frame my face. I changed out of my work clothes, and pulled on a sea green summer dress. The material floated around my knees and then narrowed at the waist. It was my favorite to wear simply because of the color. After rummaging around in my jewelry box for about five minutes, I finally found a pair of simply diamond studs. In all honesty I couldn't even remember where I'd gotten them. They were a gift from someone, but who I wasn't sure. At a quarter to six, I was pulling on white silhouettes and calling out last minute instructions to the kids.

"And don't forget to let Hoot out! If he doesn't go hunting tonight, he'll be a right state in the morning!"

There was a knock at the door and Anna pulled it open. Lex was dressed in khaki pants and a burgundy dress shirt. His hair had been slicked back again and he was looking pleased about something or another.

"Just one minute darling." I dashed off to Sirius's room and knocked twice on the door, before I heard him mutter 'enter'.

"Remember to give Olivia her medicine at seven. What are you staring at?"

He seemed to just be gazing at me, completely flabbergasted. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, have a nice time."

"I plan to. Night Bla-, Sirius." I smiled at him and shut his bedroom door.

Lex took me to an expensive café just north of London. We were seated outside underneath a full moon. I couldn't help but think of Remus. I really hoped he was ok. Lex did most of the talking during the drinks and the appetizer. Most of it was wedding preparation actually. But dinner, he stopped talking and looked at me curiously.

"You've been quiet all evening. Is something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking."

"Oh. Listen, Issie, I know that you and Sirius were, well, umm, obviously involved with each other. It's rather obvious when you look at James and compare the two. But well, I can't help but feel that he still harbors feelings for you."

I put down my fork and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Come off it Issie, I've seen the way he looks at you. Last night when I left, he was practically drooling."

I blushed. "He was not. I'm not going to lie. Sirius and I were involved, but that ship's sailed, I promise."

He didn't look convinced. Instead he took my hands in his and our eyes met. "Issie, I need to know right now, is there any reason why we shouldn't get married?"

"No," said my mouth. But deep down, my heart was screaming yes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Hello, I do hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain to write. It took me many rough drafts and hours wasted over useless copies. It was rather hard because, well, let's face it, a lot is going on. Anywho, read and review!_

_On another topic completely, school starts for me in two weeks. I AM planning on continuing this story even though I will be occupied with my studies. But updates will be once a week and most likely on Saturday's. I hope that this is all right with everyone, because you have all been so wonderful to me in your reviews. Thanks a ton!_

_Love_

_MJ16_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy Endings_**

_By _

_MissJudged16_

_Disclaimer: Nice try_

_A/N: I just realized that I said that Lex took Isabella to a café north of London on their date. But they live in Florida. So that should have been north of Miami, not London. I was exhausted. Sorry for the confusion and utter bamboozlement._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Lex and I were going to go to a movie after dinner, but I lied and told him I had a headache. He seemed to buy it. Instead of letting him come in for a cup of coffee like I usually do, I told him that I needed to sleep and caffeine would just keep me up. He bought this too. And then when he tried to kiss me good night, I explained that I had a cold sore. He gave me a funny look, but said nothing. So he settled for hugging my goodnight and asking me to lunch tomorrow. And for the first time, I declined. He seemed puzzled at first, and then angry. But eventually, we parted.

Sirius was sitting on the couch next to Olivia when I came in. Anna was working on homework on the living room floor, and James was polishing his broom next to her. Apparently James and Anna had warmed up to Sirius in my absence.

"How was you date mom?" Anna asked casually.

Sirius stiffened in his seat.

"Oh you know, fine." I sighed and took off my shoes. "I just wish Lex and I could do normal things. You know? Like go to a pub or something."

Sirius let out his bark like laugh. "Every time I took you to a pub you complained."

"That's because you only took me so you could get pissed and not worry about splinching yourself on the way home."

He shrugged in a casual and nonchalant way, he almost seemed to be saying, what can you do about it?

I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but for some odd reason, I found it completely enduring. I shook this feeling off and headed to my room where I planned on changing into sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I headed back into the kitchen, with the hope of getting some tea, and reading a good book. I accomplished the first, and was on my way to achieve the second, when Sirius's voice stopped me.

"I got you those earrings."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"I remember them because you always told me that if diamonds were a girls best friend, then you had no friends. So, for your seventeenth birthday, I got you diamonds."

I felt my face grow crimson at this thought, and pretended as if I had no clue what he was ranting about.

"Is that true mom?" Anna asked, looking up from her homework.

"Of course it is! Look at the color of her face!" Olivia giggled.

James sighed. "I hate having no brothers."

"Tell us the story mom," Anna pleaded.

"Sirius has said it all," I shrugged.

"There has to be more. Tell us how he gave them to you," Anna said.

"Please," Olivia added.

And suddenly, it was as if a light clicked on and all the memories I'd been hiding for so long were bathed in light. My mind began to spin as I recalled the things I hadn't dwelled on in years. And it was as if Sirius and I were really in a relationship, and our children were pleading for a bed time story. And, since I was the loving mother, who always gave her children what they wanted, I obliged.

_I tapped my quill on my desk and gazed moodily at the blank page in front of me. Professor Binns was droning on and on about something at the front of the room, and I had a hunch I was supposed to be taking notes. But then again, since when was I one to actually write down things and remember them. I let my mind wander to the date Sirius had planned for me tonight. We'd been dating a little over five months, and things could hardly get better. Everyone had advised me against dating Hogwarts Playboy, but I was never one to listen to the voices of others. And for once in my life, I was glad that I hadn't. _

_It was at this point, a hand started tracing circles on my thigh. I looked over at Sirius, and found him staring straight ahead, as if nothing was going on. But there was a small smirk on his lips that gave him away. I rolled my eyes and scooted my chair a little closer to his. If he seemed surprised by this action, he didn't show it. But then again, nothing ever-startled Sirius Black. _

_The bell rang, and I was sure we were the first two out of there. And instead of heading to lunch like the normal people, we made a beeline for the nearest broomcloset. After about half an hour of delaying lunch, the two of us decided that it was time to eat, (and not each other). So, we headed down to the Great Hall. _

_Our friends were already half way through their own lunches, and didn't seem the least bit surprised when we showed up late._

"_About time," Lily Evans scolded. I smiled at Lily and she rolled her eyes playfully. "I knew you'd be late Issie. I saw the way you two were in History of Magic."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Evans," I said through a ham sandwich._

"_Sure you don't," James Potter added. He was seated on Lily's left, and had an arm thrown casually around her shoulders. Although you couldn't tell, I knew he was ecstatic to be able to do this without Lily slapping him. The two of them had been dating for almost a month and everyone around them realized that they were in it for the long run. _

"_Yea, like you two weren't snogging at the back of the class," Sirius put in. _

"_Actually, they got here relatively fast compared to last week," Remus Lupin grinned. Lily swatted him on the arm and then took a drink of her pumpkin juice. _

"_You're just jealous Moony because I have a feisty red head on my arm and you don't," James said jokingly._

"_Yea, that's it exactly," Remus replied sarcastically. _

"_Anyway, what's the plan for tonight?" Lily asked, while refilling James's pumpkin juice._

"_Sirius and I have a date. We're celebrating my 17__th__ birthday," I grinned._

"_But that's not for another week," Lily pointed out._

_I shrugged. "So what? By next week we'll be neck deep in NEWT preparation and there be no time to go out. Let alone celebrate."_

"_I would make time if Voldermort himself was knocking on my door," Sirius proclaimed dramatically. _

"_I know you would," I kissed him affectionately, and he deepened the kiss. We may have had a repeat of what had happened in the broom closet, if Remus hadn't coughed loudly. We pulled away, and I grinned. "What, you want one too Remus?"_

"_Certainly, if you're just passing them out."_

"_Only on the weekends," I said before taking another bite of my sandwich. _

_The rest of the afternoon passed relatively slow. In fact, nothing exciting happened, (unless you count Professor McGonagal catching Sara Moore passing a note to Bill Hudgons). As soon as classes were done, I raced up to my dorm to begin the long and dull grooming process. After showering, and drying off, Lily helped me pick out an outfit. Once I was dressed, she did my hair and make-up. I had about ten minutes to lounge around before I actually had to meet Sirius, so Lily and I played a few rounds of exploding snap. Luckily, she lost every single time._

_I met the black haired boy by the lake. And from there, he flew me to the top of the astronomy tower, where a blanket and picnic basket had been set. We ate, and snogged as the sun set behind us. All in all it was very romantic. He pulled out a small box just as the stars were appearing across the sky. _

"_Since you always tell me that diamonds are a girls best friend, and you have no best friends, I got this for you."_

_I took the box, and opened it to reveal a small pair of princess cut diamonds. They were the perfect size to be noticed, but not over bearing, I quickly put them on, and gave Sirius a long kiss. He didn't complain. And it was as he held me and we watched the moon rise over the trees, I knew we would grow old together._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Please tell me if you liked the flashback? Do you like the idea of it? I'm planning on adding more so that there will be more of a story with Isabella and Sirius instead of just a rivalry. Please read and review. I love you all and I'm sorry for the late update. I have no excuse but my laziness and that is hardly an excuse. So, I am dreadfully sorry. I will try my very hardest to never be this late again. _

_Love_

_MJ16_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happy Endings_**

_By_

_MissJudged16_

_Disclaimer: That's the best joke I've heard all week._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, that's it," I was seated on the couch now, my legs tucked under me.

"There has to be more," Anna said from her position on the floor. Olivia had taken a seat next to her, and James was still polishing his broom.

"I'm glad there isn't!" my son replied.

"What do you know, you're just a boy," Olivia snapped back. He rolled her eyes at her in retaliation.

"Behave," I warned. "Or it'll be off to bed with the lot of you."

"Tell us more Mom," Anna said.

"Yea," Olivia chimed in. "Tell us about the first time you and Sirius met."

"Please don't." James replied. "I can feel my IQ going down already."

I glared at James. And then turned to look at the girls. "I don't remember." This was a lie. I just didn't want to relive another memory like that one. Truth was, all the things I had forgotten had come flooding back, and now I wanted to forget them again.

"I remember," Sirius grinned. "You were the nastiest girl in our year."

I hit him playfully on the arm. "I was not!" But then I realized that technically we were flirting. I corrected myself, and looked at the girls. "It's really nothing you need to be concerned about anyway."

"But," Anna frowned. "If I don't know about my own father and mother, how am I supposed to know how not to act around boys."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. But eventually, I began another tale.

"_Don't forget to write everyday," My mother said, as she straightened out my shirt. _

"_I won't Mum," I brushed her off, and turned to leave._

"_And stay away from boys!" My father called out._

"_Right Dad," I raised my hand in farewell._

"_And remember to keep your robes clean," My mother added._

"_Certainly."_

"_And get all your work done in class and turn in your homework on time!" My father reminded._

"_Bye, I'll see you both at Christmas," I began to walk towards the scarlet steam engine before me. _

"_Take care of her Abby, and remind your brother to write when Ella is sorted," My mother seemed to be tearing up._

"_I'll write you when I'm sorted," I called out. "Bye!" With that, I boarded the train. _

_I'd already tucked my things away in a compartment before I was forced to say goodbye to my parents for the millionth time. My older sister, Abby, had already rushed off to meet her boyfriend Alex. He was all she talked about this summer, and I knew she planned on marrying him. The only question was how were my parents going to feel about that? I slid open the compartment door I had deposited my things in, and was startled to see another person already seated in here. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. Her petite frame and slender fingers made one first believe she was hardly a dangerous person. However, I knew different. It was in the way she held herself, and it was in her eyes. I could tell she was a muggleborn by the way she kept glancing out the window. _

"_Hello, I'm Issie Demmers." I plopped down across from her. She seemed relieved to have someone else to sit with._

"_Oh, hello. I'm Lily Evans. Are you a first year too?"_

"_Yea, my parents were reluctant to let their last baby go to Hogwarts."_

"_My older sister Petunia wanted to come along, but she's not a witch. My parents were shocked when I got the letter in the mail, we thought it was a hoax at first. But then Professor Albus Dumbledore came and explained it all to us. Are you nervous too?" She said all this very fast, and I knew instantly that she and I were to be best friends. _

_Lily and I spent the trip chatting about our families and eating sweets off the food trolley. Ten minutes before reaching Hogwarts, the two of us changed into our black robes, and gathered our things. Once we'd pulled into Hogsmeade station, Lily and I began to push our way through the corridors, and out onto the platform._

"_Firs' Years! Over here!" _

_It was at this point, I was pushed from behind and I toppled over, sending Lily, (and a few other students) flying. _

"_Oh, sorry 'bout that." _

_I looked up and found a boy about my age, grinning down at me. His gray eyes bore into my brown ones. And he seemed to be pleased with the damage he caused. I smiled charmingly up at him. _

"_It's alright, but the least you can do is help a lady up."_

"_Naturally." He reached down to hoist me up, but instead, I pulled him down. Now, he was sprawled out next to me. _

"_Remember something, I am not a lady who needs help."_

_He stuck out a hand. "Sirius Black, and I do believe we are going to be friends."_

"_Terribly sorry to disappoint you Mister Black, but I do believe you are wrong." With that said, I stood up, helped Lily up, and we were on our way._

"There you have it," I finished.

"What happens next?" Anna asked.

"I go read my book, Olivia and James go to bed, and you finish your homework." I stood up to leave.

"You can't leave us hanging!" Olivia whined. "Keep going! What did Sirius do next?"

"Oh, the suspense!" James said mockingly as he began to put away his broom supplies.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night," I smiled and left the room. Once I was in my own room, I collapsed onto my bed. This wasn't good for my health. I wasn't allowed to be thinking about Sirius when I was marrying Lex in two months. "You are happy with Lex. He can provide you with stability." But what if I didn't want stability? What if I just wanted Sirius? I shook my head, and pulled back my covers. I was sleep deprived that's exactly what it was, that's all it was. With those closing thoughts, I shut out my light, and fell into a fitful sleep.

"_Sirius, please, don't go!" I was clinging onto his arm, but I knew it was pointless. "Leave it! Sirius, I love you, I need you!"_

"_Let go Isabella!" He yelled. "Let go!" _

_Olivia was crying from her cradle in the corner, and I knew the twins were awake too. _

"_Let someone else deal with it! Sirius, if you leave, I won't be here when you get back!"_

"_Yes you will, I know you," he had stopped pulling against me. Our eyes met, and I saw tears fill his. "He was my best mate, they both were. I have to know he's dead Ellie."_

"_Sirius," I sobbed. "You won't come back. I know you won't. If Peter can fool us all like this, he'll kill you without hesitation. You'll be gone. Sirius, if you love me, you won't leave."_

_Pain crossed his eyes, and I knew he was still planning on leaving. "I'll be back Ellie. It may be a year, or twenty, or even fifty. But I promise I'll be back. And if you leave, I'll find you. Because you know I love you. And you know I love our children. But I have to do this." He gave me one last kiss and then he was gone, out into the night._

_I collapsed there in the entryway; sobs wracked my body, because I knew that he was gone for good. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: I decided to throw in an angsty scene for all of you simply because it explains a lot. And well, just review and let me know what you think. I got lots of positive feedback on the whole flashback thing, so that may play a role in the story. If you have a suggestions let me know, or if you need clarification on something, give me a shout. I love you all, Happy Saturday!_

_Love_

_MJ16_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy Endings**_

_By_

_MissJudged16_

Disclaimer: as if.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up the next morning slightly sweating and feeling sick to my stomach. Having Sirius back was provoking all these new memories and thoughts that I personally didn't want to think or feel. I was praying that Dumbledore would show up soon and take him away. My morning was just like all the others, except for the fact that there was a large rock in the pit of my gut.

Work was hell like usual. Jonson gave me three new folders to go through and organize, Eloise told me she was taking maternity leave in three months, and Bridget decided today would be a good day to tell me I had a meeting next week with Jean Luc, the French manager of Foreign Affairs. When I got home, Sirius had dinner lain out on the table? I frowned and kicked off my shoes, while dropping my purse.

"Dinner?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd be late tonight and you've been so great about letting me stay around, I figured that you needed a break. Olivia told me it was your night to cook. So I thought I'd pitch in."

"Thank-you Sirius, that's one of the most thoughtful things you've ever done for me." I smiled wearily.

"That's not entirely true, but I'll let it slide," he winked and once again, I realized that we were flirting.

James came slouching into the room, looking ready to kill. "I'm so glad I go back tomorrow. Lizzie Hutings was looking for me! She wanted to ask me out, but of course I was suspended."

"Your own fault," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I know mother."

"Save the attitude," Sirius warned.

"Why? You're hardly any parent of mine!" James snarled. "You just show up and expect us to listen to you, and act like you're some sort of hero. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tip off the MLEF?"

There was a long silence after this statement. Sirius had turned pale, and my heart began to race. "Because, I'd loose my job James, and we'd have to move back to England."

He frowned and dropped into a seat at the table.

"I know Sirius hasn't been around, but you will at least hold your tongue in his presence. And if you tell anyone James, so help me Merlin, I will send you to Hogwarts! You don't know everything James, so stop pretending to." I glared at him.

"Because you won't tell us anything! What can be so horrible about your past mom that you don't want to share? Did you get less then a perfect score on your OWLS? Or are you just mad because he found some other whore to go sleep with?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Sirius roared. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DON'T RESPECT ME, BUT YOU WILL RESPECT HER!"

By this point, Olivia and Anna were standing at the opening of the hallway, looking utterly perplexed. I had stood up and knocked my chair to the floor.

I collapsed onto the bed I slept in alone, and began sobbing into my flat pillow. When had life gotten so hard? It seemed like yesterday I was in my seventh year and I had nothing more to worry about then upcoming NEWTS. I rolled onto my back and let my mind wander.

That was when it got hard, as soon as I agreed to marry him. A few more tears fell from my eyes as I fiddled with the silver chain around my neck. The ring had hung there since the cold night Sirius had left.

There was a knock at the door, and I muttered a watery, "come in."

Sirius stepped across the threshold and shut the door behind him. I felt a sudden and immense dislike for the man before me. And although I tried to explain it, it simply couldn't be explained.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

A stony expression fixed itself on my face. "I'm fine. And don't call me Ellie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: That's the updated, revised version. I'll post a note about it in chapter eight to make sure everyone reads it first. It'll just make the plot run smoother and it'll make more sense in the long run. I'm looking at about seventeen chapters right now and an update hopefully this week. But with school really getting heavy and just getting worn out, it may be on Saturday. I promise it'll be at least by saturday. Thanks for being so wonderful! I love you all!

Love

MJ16


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Endings**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Disclaimer: if you haven't gotten it by now, I don't expect you to._

Sirius and I had decided to pretend nothing had happened. Or rather, I had decided. There was no use in getting cold feet this close to the wedding, especially when I had told Lex the whole thing was going to proceed as planned.

The next weeks passed just like all the others. Sirius and I avoided each other, and I avoided James who was known to snap at Sirius for no apparent reason. It was about a month before the wedding that I noticed a serious change in Olivia. She was rarely talking or eating. Her social activities had dropped, and her moods seemed unpredictable and unusual. When I told Lex about my concerns he said that she was nervous about the wedding, either that or getting ready to start her monthly cycle.

The strange thing was, she seemed even closer to Sirius. In fact, he was the only one she wasn't moody towards, and just about every evening I found them talking, heads bent together over the table, working on something or another. This made me slightly apprehensive, and annoyed that she was confiding in the mass murder instead of her mother. But, I gave it time and let it be. As long as she was talking to someone, I didn't mind.

My mother was not marrying Alexander. I refused to let this wedding go through. They were all wrong for each other. I knew that Alexander would want children of his own. Then, another baby would come along and James, Anna, and I would play second fiddle to his precious child. Mom never noticed the way that he would steer her away from any conversations about future children, or the way he would always sling an arm around her waist. Some would call this love, enduring even. I knew it was obsession. I may have only been thirteen, but something wasn't right with Alexander Witherstone III and I was going to figure out what.

The first step was enlisting the help of someone else. Naturally, my first choice would be James. But since he was spending his summer days with his girlfriend, and his evenings out partying, there was no chance he'd listen to me. Anna was preparing for her final years of school, and she didn't care either way about Alexander and Mom. So there was no help to be found there. Then, I realized that Sirius had a little bit of experience with the whole rule-breaking thing. He was my third choice. And surprisingly, he was happy to oblige.

As our time until the wedding grew shorter and shorter, I found more and more about the relationship my father had with my mother. It was truly an interesting one. It turns out that they technically were still married. And my mom had to get divorce papers signed by an attorney and Sirius before she could legally be remarried. This intrigued me and I began to set a plan in motion.

Sirius agreed that he would not under any circumstances sign the bloody papers. This meant that the wedding would most likely be postponed another month or so until mom could convince Sirius to sign the thing, (all this was hypothetical of course). And then Alexander would find out that my mother was still married. He would be furious and then of course demand for a cancellation of the whole thing. Naturally, all this was assuming that Sirius could resist the papers.

His will was tested one bright June morning, exactly one month before the thing was to take place. My mom slipped it into conversation casually, almost as though it was a total accident. I knew otherwise. Sirius, just as smoothly, changed the conversation to Anna's short length. James got furious that he was attempting to 'play Father' again. And this caused mom to have an all out argument with my older brother about being polite. James naturally got mad, and stormed out in a huff. Mom had to go to work and in between that and James, the topic was forgotten.

That night, my mom went out with Alexander, Anna was at a friend's house, and James was off "eating pizza with Kyle's family". No one believed him. But mom let him go anyone and she planned on calling at midnight if he wasn't home yet. This left Sirius and I to our own devices for dinner and the evening.

It was as we were eating Italian take-out that I decided to ask Sirius the one thing I had been wondering since he walked in the front door nearly a month ago.

"Why'd you leave us?"

He put down his fork and frowned. It seemed as if he wanted to tell me, but he didn't know how. "It's sort of complicated Olivia."

"I can handle it."

He smiled. "I know. But what if I can't?"

"I'll get you through it."

He nodded and then wiped his mouth on a napkin. "As you know, I had three good friends in school. We did everything together. James Potter was just about my blood brother. His parents had even considered adopting me a few weeks before I turned seventeen. I turned them down because I wanted to keep my last name and bring as much 'dishonor' in my parents' eyes, to it as I could.

"When we were twenty-one, James and his wife Lily were told that Voldermort was hunting them, them and their two week old son. A secret keeper was decided, and over a year later the spell was preformed. At first, it was planned that I was to be the secret keeper. You know the one who would hide their existence in my soul, so to speak. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was far too obvious. In fact, the only person who wouldn't be suspected was Peter Pettigrew, another one of our friends. He was the weakling so to speak, the one person who no one would suspect. So I convinced Lily and James to switch secret keepers at the last minute. One week after the spell had been put on; Lily and James were found dead in their home and Harry had been marked with a scar. Voldermort had vanished, presumed to be dead.

" When I saw what had happened, I knew Peter was a spy and I had led Voldermort to my best friends. So, I said goodbye to your mother, and hunted him down, with every intention of coming home after I had cleared my name and killed Peter. But he fooled me yet again by pinning the blame on me and then, blasting apart the street, killing twelve muggles and making himself appear dead by chopping off his finger and turning into a rat. By the time the Aurrors showed up he was long gone, and I was carted off to Azkaban. As soon as I got there, I realized how stupid I was for letting my hatred towards someone ruin the love I felt for others. I cried that night, because I realized that Peter had really won. Olivia, I am so sorry for leaving you. Please, you have to know I never wanted to leave you, you or your brother and sister, or your mother. I thought I would come back. If only I'd-"

"It's ok Sir-, dad. I forgive you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Slightly late update, but school has been horrible. So, oops. I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short, but kind of important. I didn't want to put in too much information or else it would over clog it and then make the whole point of Olivia and Sirius's talk seem insignificant. Read and Review!!_

_Love_

_MJ16_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Happy Endings_**

_By _

_MissJudged16_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_AN: I'm sorry for the extremely late update. But the absolute truth is that this chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be. It is rather long, (I think) so I hope you forgive me. Lots of fun things to contemplate. And no I'm not JK Rowling._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isabella's POV

We were meeting at a small classy café south of my flat and north of Lex's mansion. It was placed between two large hotels and the only reason it hadn't been demolished was that the Mayor owned the place and it was fairly popular for it's small size.

Lex was waiting under a pale blue awning right next to the Valet. I leaned in for a kiss when I met him but he stepped back awkwardly.

"Issie," he stated. "Shall we proceed?"

I nodded, slightly confused, but mostly amused at his pompous behavior. He held open the door for me and I stepped across the threshold.

Large ferns were seated in porcelain pots by the entryway. The host was marking names off as couples came in. Behind him, I could make out the polished oak tables, set with white tablecloths and red candles. A lady in a long burgundy dress near the back was playing a piano.

A waiter seated us at a small table near the back. There was the soft buzz of voices that added to the graceful lighting. A few older couples around us were bent over their plates due to the low lighting. I picked up the royal blue menu and scanned the meal options. As usual, there were no cheeseburgers and nothing under $15. I wasn't sure why, but this annoyed me. Our waiter came back over and Lex ordered an Italian white wine.

"Can I just have tequila?"

The waiter looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "We don't serve such a common drink here."

"Fine, I'll just have water."

"Irish Spring or Swiss Alps?"

"Just tap water, thanks." I returned to browsing the menu.

"She'll have Irish Spring," Lex cut in.

"I want tap water," I replied.

"Irish Spring it is and an Italian white wine." The waiter bounded off to get the drinks.

I glared at Lex. "I can make my own decisions you know."

"Issie, darling, I need to teach you the ways of the wealthy. We simply can't just go around ordering tap water," he chuckled. "Or tequila. It's not heard of. No, we must make a presence. And to think, we won't be able to come back here because of your display." He sighed.

"My display? Why are you acting all high and mighty all of a sudden? You never cared before. You told me you didn't care what people think."

"Well, not the less fortunate of course. No one wants their opinion." He returned to his menu.

"Then what am I Alexander?"

The return to his full first name, made him look up at me in a slight horror. "Excuse me?"

"What am I?"

"You are my fiancé, I am saving you and your children from a disgraceful fate. I am rescuing you."

I raised my eyebrows nonchalantly, but inside I was burning with anger. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and you'd be better off to remember it."

The waiter came back before I could respond.

"I'll have the lobster," Lex said. "With the butter cream sauce on the side, and no caviar. Just the baked potato with chives and fillet cream." He handed the menu to the waiter and looked expectantly at me.

I looked at Lex, then at the menu, then back at Lex. Was he right? Was he saving me and my children from something so ghastly I couldn't even see it? He wouldn't lie to me; he wouldn't fool me this way.

"Steak, cooked medium rare. Sautéed mushrooms and no sauce over the potato. And I'll drink it with a California red wine."

Lex looked at me approvingly and the waiter jotted it all down.

Somewhere between the dessert and the bill, our talk turned to the honeymoon.

"So, I've booked the tickets for our cruise around the Bahamas. We depart from New York, and arrive back in London, England. I figure a month should do."

"A month? Lex I don't want to leave the kids that long."

He looked at me with mournful eyes. "Issie, they aren't children anymore. They are growing up. And to be completely honest I don't like the idea of this school they go to. James was suspended. So the only option is to send them to a proper Wizarding school. The ladies can attend Beauxbatons and James can go to Durmstrang. This way they'll receive a proper education. I only hope it's not too late."

"I don't like that idea Lex. Durmstrang is known for the dark arts. And Beauxbatons, well I just don't think the girls could learn French that quickly. And I thought we were going to Hawaii for a week. I don't want to be away that long from my kids."

"Correction, our kids. And I think it would be good for you and them. Just consider it."

I frowned. It just didn't seem right to me. Somehow, it just wasn't right, something wasn't right.

"What about my job?"

He shrugged. "You can keep it I suppose, unless if you know, we decide to have other kids."

"Oh?"

"I was speaking to my father and he brought up the point that only a blood Witherstone can inherit the fortune. So if you want to carry on the line, which is a mandatory thing anyway, we need a boy and a girl. The boy will be named Alexander Witherstone the fourth, and our girl will be named Emily Witherstone the third."

"What about my kids?"

"Our kids. And perhaps they'll get a little something too. Come now Isabella, you didn't expect absolute commoners to inherit the Witherstone millions?"

I felt my blood boil. "Commoners? Absolute commoners? Lex, I can't believe you!"

"It's the truth. Come now, you thought things would be normal after the wedding," he laughed dryly.

"Then the weddings off!"

He grabbed my wrist tightly, and I squirmed. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you need me. Who's been paying your bills for the past year? Who has paid for the children's education?" His grip tightened. "Who paid your rent? Who do your children adore? You need me. Without me, you would fall apart and be living in a box. Not to mention, my father owns the land you live on. I could have you kicked out in an instant."

I felt a few tears fall from my face. It wasn't just the pain in my wrist, which had turned into a dull throbbing. No, it was the pain in my heart. Because I knew, as much as I hated to admit it, Lex was right. And I needed him. And I was trapped in this marriage, whether I liked it or not.

I returned home to find Olivia and Sirius sitting on the floor, examining my large leather book.

I kicked off my shoes and dropped my purse on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at photos," Sirius said.

"My photos!"

"Ours!"

"It was a wedding present from my best mate!"

"Our best mates!"

"You left!"

"We're still married!"

"Not for long!" I snatched the divorce papers off the mantle and handed them to him. "Sign!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No?" Sirius looked over at Olivia who was standing up now, glaring at me. "I've looked at these photos and Mom, you're smiling! I can't remember the last time your smile reached your eyes. You were happy."

"That was before he went to Azkaban!"

Sirius sighed. "I've told you more then once. If you don't believe me now, then there's nothing else I can do."

I frowned and fell onto the couch. With ease, I lifted the leather bound book and dropped it onto my lap. They were looking at photos of my friends and me in seventh year. I turned the page. There I was, being held bridal style by Sirius. I was dressed in a strapless simply white gown. Where as Sirius was in a muggle tux, without the tie.

"You remember that day?" Sirius said, while sitting next to me.

"Yea," I smiled. "We got married a month after we got engaged."

"In the Great Hall, on the Gryffindor table."

"Dumbledore married us. Only Lily, James, Remus, and Peter were invited."

"What about your parents?" Olivia was seated on my other side now.

"Well, I hated all my family," Sirius said with a grin. "They thought I was a blood traitor."

"Mine had already died by that point. And I had no brothers or sisters. Or any Aunts and Uncles I got along with. It was a dark time Olivia. England was a mess. That's one of the reasons I left as soon as Sirius was captured."

"Wasn't our reception in an empty classroom?" The only male in the room added, almost desperate to get away from that subject.

Olivia wrinkled her nose. I laughed. "Yea, the deserted Charms class. The House elves made our cake. And McGonagall decorated it with waterfalls, flowers, and vines. It was very romantic."

"We honeymooned in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Our NEWTS started the next day." I laughed again. "So we had to be back early. "

"Yea. Merlin, we were wild."

"Maybe not wild, just stupid." I sighed. "But as much fun as those days were Sirius, they've got to end. It's time we moved on, both of us. You're on the run, and I can't keep just waiting for you. I'm sorry, but we both have to let go."

He looked downcast and he opened his mouth to speak, but it was at this point that the fireplace burst to life. And the head of my boss was floating in the pale green flames. I turned to look at Sirius, but where my husband had been sitting seconds before, now sat a large black, bear like dog.

"I need back up Demmers."

"On what?" I asked, closing the photo-album and crossing my legs.

"I think we've found the Whomping Willow."

I perked up and looked at him carefully. "Really, where?"

"On my property."

I couldn't help but laugh, and my 'dog' barked excitedly. Though I was pretty sure he had no clue what the Whomping Willow even was. Momentarily forgetting Sirius was a dog, I said, "It's a night club for underage witches and wizards. Most of the time they're too drunk to drive home, and yet they do. It's why Miami has such a high Drunken Driving rate."

"I know all this!" Jonson snapped. "Why are you telling your dog?"

"Uhh, I wasn't, I mean he's actually a very intelligent dog. Magical properties and all that rot. Why do you need back up?"

"To close down the joint. I'll be there for hours if I just send one squad. Let's go. I'll meet you at the office in ten minutes for a briefing." With a small pop, his head left the fireplace.

"That was close." I said, while exhaling slowly. "Anyway, Snuffles, will you watch Olivia for me? This shouldn't take to long. And Olivia, keep an eye on Snuffles. I don't trust him." I ruffled Sirius's hair and he let out a moan of annoyance. For some reason, contact with him, made my toes and fingertips tingle. "See you later." With that I ran off to get ready. I had a job to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_AN/ muhahahha!! I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon, because well, I already have half of it written. Let's see what James gets up to on his weekends shall we?_

_Love_

_MJ16_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter refers to drinking and puts police officers in a bad light. I have nothing against cops; I hold them in the highest respect.

James's Pov

Kyle had been my best friend since kindergarten. We'd been playmates in Elementary school, teammates in Junior High, and now drinking buddies. I would trust him with my life. Not once had we ever been caught drinking. All because of his sixth sense. Yet tonight, he seemed distracted. Not once had his ears perked up and his nose hit the wind. He could smell a cop a mile off, and we'd just passed another car in the lot of Dunkin' Donuts, and Kyle hadn't said a word, or slowed down.

"Buddy, you all right?" I leaned forward from the back seat to yell over the radio and open windows.

"Course I am," he laughed. "Merlin Jimmy. Take a stunner." Kyle ruffled his bleach-blond hair and then continued to howl along with the radio. His girlfriend, Sara Gibbly, was laughing hysterically and swatting at Kyle's hand, which kept attempting to have a rest on her thigh. Kyle giggled, (yea, I know, giggled) at the game, and glanced occasionally at the interstate he was speeding down.

I leaned back into the plush leather of the BMW. I t was a hot, stick night and few stars were visible. The whole setting was giving me an ominous feeling. But then, Lizzie Huttings, (who was sitting next to me) smiled my way, and my mind lost all coherent thought. Sara turned around and grinned at us. Her dark hair was blowing across her pale face and red lips. From the depths of her face I could see two blue eyes glinting. A splatter of freckles covered her round cheeks.

"Where are we going Jim?"

I shrugged.

"Please," she begged. "Only I have to be back by midnight."

I let out a bark-like laugh. "Or what? You'll turn into a pumpkin?"

"That's impossible." Kyle said. "She's far too beautiful to turn into a pumpkin. A flower maybe."

I gagged as Sara kissed Kyle on the cheek. She glared at me, and then continued interrogating me.

"So, we're going-" She left the sentence hanging.

"Nice try, but it's a surprise."

"You'll tell me, right Jimmy?" Lizzie was leaning her head on my shoulder. I could smell her vanilla scented perfume and feel the heat radiating off her body. She sat up, and her honey colored eyes met my grey ones. The blonde locks that usually framed her tan face were tied back in a loose braid. Yet some had come loose from the elastic. Her complexion bore no flaws and her lips were plump, round, and red. I leaned in and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Where are we going Jim?"

I was about to respond, when Kyle slammed his foot on the gas and the car shot forward.

"To get pissed!"

Sara laughed wildly; Lizzie winked in my direction and then faced the front. I was in a daze for a few moments, and then I began howling along with the radio, Kyle conducting from the drivers seat.

We pulled into a small nearly empty parking lot. A few birds were flocking around the day's trash and a couple empty cans sat on the edge of the grass.

"This is it?" Sara wrinkled her nose. "We're in the middle of a parking lot."

Kyle grinned while locking up the car. "Don't judge on what you see. This way."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and Lizzie automatically linked arms with me. The first time Kyle had taken me here I too thought it was a parking lot, and it was. The cement was cracked and weeds had sprouted up along the ridges. A few moths were hovering around a cracked lamppost. The light from this barely lit up the long grass around its base. Directly ahead of us was a small building. The shingles were pealing off, the windows were broken in, and the siding was cracked.

"This used to be a golf course." Kyle explained. "But Ian Jonson bought it."

"The head of the MLEF?" Lizzie asked.

"Yea, don't worry. He never comes down here. Why else do you think it's so run down? Anyway, that's why it's the perfect location. Nothing but grass for miles and Jonson would never check his own property."

"For what?" Sara questioned. We stopped in front of the shack. Kyle grinned. "The Whomping Willow." With that he pulled the door open.

The room was dark and since Kyle led the girls up to believing they were entering a coveted fortress, I could tell they were both sorely disappointed. I tripped over what felt like a golf club.

"Bloody!" I gasped, catching myself before I hit the floor.

"Jim is that you?"

"Yea, Dave?"

"I haven't seen you in a couple o' weeks. How you been kid? How'd you get here? Surely not the bus, it don't come out this far."

"No, Kyle drove," I replied while slowly moving towards his voice.

"Kyle's already sixteen?"

"Yea. Just turned a week of so ago. Where are you Dave?"

A bright light momentarily blinded me. Once the spots had cleared from my vision, a large bulky man came into view. He had wiry brown hair and smooth tanned skin. Brown eyes were crinkled in laughter. Dave was dressed in entirely in black and was currently shinning a large flashlight onto our faces.

"Congratulations Kyle," Dave grinned. "Remind me to buy you a drink later. Four?"

I nodded as he jotted down a few thing on a notepad. "I just need your wands."

We passed our wands over one at a time and waited as Dave scanned each with a long metal bar. Once he had done this, he wrote down the information it spit out on his notepad. Then he handed our wands to Kyle who passed them out to their rightful owner.

"Have a good time Kyle, Jim, ladies." He winked at Sara and Lizzie as they walked passed him. If anyone else had tried that trick they would have found themselves upside down by their ankles. But Kyle and I knew it was Dave's job to be flirtatious, so we let him slide. Well, I did. But I could have sworn I saw Kyle glare at Dave when he walked passed.

Sara pulled the door open on the opposite side of the room and a blast of loud music and smoke nearly knocked me down. It took a moment for my senses to adjust. But once they had, I could examine the room properly.

We were standing on a balcony over looking a large dance floor. On the farthest end was a stage where the newest trend in bands was playing. Fog machines and strobe lights covered the crowd in a heavy and misty layer. The left of the room bore tables, chairs, and a few booths. On the right hand side was a long bar complete with stools and a bartender who was currently holding a shot contest. Kyle could win hands down.

"This is the Whomping Willow?" Lizzie asked. It looked as though she were trying to take it all in.

I nodded. "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

I took her hand and immediately felt my own start to sweat. I cringed inwardly. I hated how she had this hold over me. It wasn't fair. I led her down the stairs and through the crowds to the bar. I ordered a large Dragon. Lizzie ordered a small Fairy and we took a seat at the bar. I had never been one to drink much, until Sirius showed up. Just thinking about him made my blood boil. How dare he just move in and take over? I had been forced to play "daddy" for the past fifteen years and now he just wanted to take it back? And he didn't even want it back, he was on the run. I chugged down my drink, and ordered another one.

I don't remember what happened after my sixth. Lizzie and I were dancing for a while. I can remember the feeling of her body rubbing against mine. The sweat was layering thick upon my skin and it was hard to find space in the crowd to breath, let alone dance. At one point I pealed off my shirt and had someone sprayed florescent green paint upon my skin. By the end of the night, Lizzie was covered in it too, and no one had sprayed her. But, my dulled senses told me this was fun, this was what I needed.

Eventually though, all good things must come to an end. I was ordering another drink when the MLEF burst threw the doors and down the stairs.

"You are all under arrest. There is no point in trying to escape, we've placed a freezing charm on the whole place. Each on of you will receive up to 1,000 muggle dollars in fines for trespassing and, or underage drinking based on alcohol consumption."

It was at this point my mind became suddenly clear. My mother's boss was about to find me holding a half empty glass of the strongest whiskey this bar held. My stomach began lurching. I was screwed.

Jonson spoke quickly to the large squad gathered behind him. Then, they began moving threw the crowd, no doubt taking names, checking alcohol levels, and assigning fines. Trickles of sweat had formed on my brow and I couldn't move. This was it. I was pissed out of my mind and the head of the MLEF and my mother's boss was about to find me.

With a loud "clunk" I dropped my glass and it's contents spilled across the floor and seeped into my shoes.

"James Demmers?"

But the voice wasn't the growl of Jonson's, or even the harsh tones of a squad member. It was curious, laughing even. He was dressed in the uniform of a squad member, and a hat was pulled low over his brow. But those storm cloud eyes were mine, and there was a gauntness even magic couldn't erase.

"Sirius?" I slurred.

"You smell awful."

"I don't need your bloody help!" I screamed. "I can do it on my own."

He made a shushing noise and looked around suspiciously. "I know you're drunk, but shut up. I'm going to help your sorry behind because your mother would loose her job if you were caught. And I too got drunk often enough when I was your age."

"I don't care! She deserves to loose her job. She's hiding you!" I was yelling again and felt oddly winded.

He looked around nervously. No one seemed to care. "Please James, just listen. I'm going to take you home. They'll assume we're going to Headquarters."

Vomit began to rise in my throat. I tried to hold it back, to look menacing. But all in one burst, it left my mouth like a dam breaking. I coughed once and another flood of sick fell off my lips. Sirius had leapt out of the way and was watching me hurl up my stomach's contents. Once he was sure I was finished, he vanished the pile of puke with a flick of his wand.

"Let's go," he said gruffly.

He was forced to practically carry me to the stairs. The squad pretty much ignored us. A few people called orders at Sirius but he didn't seem to care. But I got the feeling that I was his first priority, that and to get me home. Even when I stumbled, he still gripped my arms and not once did I fall. I don't remember how we got home. That part is fuzzy. I have a feeling floo powder was used, but I can't be certain. I do remember passing out in the hallway outside of our flat. I woke up ten hours later with a hangover to kill and a large bruise on my forehead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: I know it's months late, but school has been so busy lately and I just haven't had the energy to update. But luckily I realized that I can work on it during lunch hours. So, I hope there will be another update soon. But I can't make any promises because then I break them and feel horrible. Thank you so much for your support.

Love,

MJ16


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Endings 

Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to Jack'N'SallyGal for the support with getting this chapter up. Also, this chapter is more of a transition between the middle of the story and the end.

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Isabella's Pov

I hadn't spoken much to Lex in the past week. It seemed as if we were both avoiding each other. There was still that knot in the pit of my stomach that told me the wedding needed to be canceled, before it was too late. My heart was telling me to cancel, I knew it was what I had to do.

But my head was telling me something else. Unfortunately, what Lex had said was all true. I did need him. He had been paying my bills, nearly all of them. And the children wouldn't be in school if it weren't for him. Not to mention there was that small problem that I probably was living on his father's land and if Lex said the word, we could be on the streets in hours. No, I would just have to put my own feelings aside and do what was best for my, our children. Tonight, I would get Sirius to sign the bloody papers if it killed me. And in two weeks I would walk down the aisle, and say 'I do' to the wrong man, all for a happy ending that I knew would never come.

Sirius's POV

Olivia was spread out on my bedroom floor, pouring over papers and articles. Just seeing the young lady she had grown into gave me a sense of pride and accomplishment. And at the same time, I felt a deep-rooted sadness because I knew I had no part in it. Olivia was a lady because of Ellie, not me. I sighed and the blue-eyed girl looked up at me curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

"Oh." A few moments passed and then she groaned loudly. "There is absolutely nothing on Alexander Witherstone III. He's spotless."

I shook my head. "I disagree. I believe he is covered in so many spots that you can't see his true colors underneath."

"All the same, there is nothing on him, in any of these. No negative reports about drinking habits, no drug abuse, no illegitimate children. I don't know Sirius. He seems to have covered his tracks well."

"So don't look for his flaws, look for his perfection. If I can pass on any wisdom to you before I leave it's this: a man will always get caught up in his lies, especially when they're self-honoring."

"You're leaving?" Olivia tucked a lock of hair behind one ear and looked up at me curiously.

"I am. As soon as the wedding has been canceled for good. I'm needed in London."

"Yea, by the law enforcement."

"Well, them too. But I was referring to my godson."

"Oh," she said slowly.

"Look, Ollie-"

"No, I understand," she snapped. "I mean, as soon as I get you back, you would leave."

"It's not like that, I promise. I would stay if I could. But, well, my godson is Harry Potter. You have a mother and a brother and sister. He has no one."

She was silent for a little while and I thought she was still mad. But then she said, "So I'll go with you."

I frowned. "I don't think your mum would like that very much."

"So?" she shrugged. "I don't care. I like you better then her right now."

"Yea, but what about school?"

"I could go to Hogwarts. It could work, it really could!"

"I can't put your live in danger Ollie."

"Please?"

"No, I can't."

There were tears pooling in her eyes. "Please?" she whispered. "Please, I need you daddy."

I crawled down onto the floor next to her and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed harder. "Don't go," she said in a muffled voice. "Stay."

I said nothing, because I was afraid if I spoke, I would cry too.

James's POV

I was forbidden to leave the flat. Not by my mother, no, she still had no clue I was even at the Whomping Willow. No, by Sirius Black. And for once I actually agreed with him. I could have snuck out a million different ways. But because of Black, Lizzie had dumped me and Kyle was no longer speaking to me. They thought I had set them up. They were under the impression that I called the MLEF there that I had lured them all there and then called the cops. They thought I was being rewarded for my "good deed". And it was Sirius Black's fault.

I leaned back on the couch fuming. My temper was rising with each passing moment. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen Black or Olivia all morning. This meant I had no one to take it out on. Usually Anna calmed me down before I reached the violent stage.

My heart dropped at the thought of Anna. We hadn't spoken since the morning after I was caught drinking. She told me that this house was just too messy for her, it just wasn't working and she needed to get out, get away. She said that once things had settled down she'd move back in. Once I'd gotten my act together, she'd come home. Until then she was living with Mary Avegrove, a friend from school. I hadn't seen her since then.

"It's all Black's fault!" I mumbled more to myself then anyone else. "If he was never here, none of this would happen. I propped my feet up onto the coffee table and in doing so, I scattered half the newspapers and bills that had collected there. I groaned and reached down to re-stack them, when a large folded wad caught my attention. I picked it up and unfolded it.

"Divorce papers? Who's getting divorced?" I muttered aloud. I flipped through and felt the first grin in week's tug at my lips. It grew as I read the contract. I wonder if Lex knew about this? I doubted it. "It really is my civic duty, as his future son, to tell him." And so, I called Alexander Witherstone III.

Anna's POV

Mary was braiding my hair. It was still wet from the shower I'd had earlier. Once she was finished, I flopped back onto her large queen sized bed and gazed at the ceiling.

"We're going to Italy next week. My parents want to know if you want to come. We'll be staying at our cottage there."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden anymore then I already have," I said while sitting up.

Mary waved a well manicure hand. "Nonsense, they just love you. They already think of you as their other daughter. And well, since things are so rough at your house," she shrugged. "What better way to forget the stress?"

I nodded. "I would love to go."

"Great!" Mary squealed. "We'll go shopping for new clothes tomorrow. We can even get new manicures and pedicures!"

My friend continued to ramble on about details, and my mind trailed off. For the first time in my

life, I was a normal teenage girl. And it was nice, I liked it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Phew, I am sooo sorry that that chapter took me so long to post. I know it's short and for all my faithful readers, I should have made it longer and, well longer. But I really just have no time. I do hope to get another update in soon. I have a long weekend right now and well, plenty of time. So there! Only six more chapter I think.

Love,

MJ16


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Endings**_

_**By **_

_**MissJudged16**_

_**Chapter 12 **_

**Lex's Pov**

Abigail Windmester came into my office. Her black pencil skirt was just above her knees, but it still clung to even the smallest curve. Her purple blouse hugged her chest and the first few buttons had been undone. She carried a black leather briefcase and seemed to float over to the empty chair.

"Well?" I asked with baited breath.

"It confirmed positive this morning." She sighed and sunk into the chair. "What will we do?"

"I'll pay you 10,000 a month to keep quiet."

"30,000."

"15,000."

"30,000. We wouldn't want your future wife to find out, would we?"

I rubbed my temples in thought. "Fine, I'll pay at intervals through out the month. I suppose you'll need to go on maternity leave soon."

She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. "When I'm seven months along. At the moment, I'm only two."

"Fine, now leave. I'm expecting a visitor any minute."

Abigail rolled her eyes but left anyway. A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I replied.

The door swung noiselessly open and my future stepson James Demmers stepped into the room.

"James, great to see you. Have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"Uh, Pepsi is fine."

"Diet ok?"

"Yea, sure, whatever." He accepted the drink and popped the tab on the top. There was a silence where he drank and I observed him, feeling slightly repulsed at his lack of manners. I shrugged it off, reminding myself that Durmstrang could iron that out.

"So, what seems to be the problem? You sounded so urgent on the phone."

"Well, Lex, I have some disturbing information that you may need in the near future." He pulled from his pockets two wads of paper. One appeared to be a packet of some kind and the other a newspaper clipping. He held up the latter, "this I found in an old photo album of my mum's some years ago." James passed it to be and I read the title aloud, "Sirius Black Escapes. So what about it?"

James then gave me the packet. I flipped through its contents, my eyebrows raising at each line I read. "I see."

"It's why my mom was so willing to take him in I guess." James shrugged. "I do have a favor to ask."

"Yes, anything."

"Make sure you use the information to put him away, for good."

"Oh, I will. That you can be certain of." I smiled in what I hoped was a kind and caring way. "Now, off you go. I have some business to take care of."

The boy nodded and then left, standing a few inches taller then when he came in. I pulled out a clean piece of parchment, a new quill, and a bottle of red ink. I wrote out a letter to the convict, and once I deemed it worthy, my owl, Power, took it. A grin pulled at my lips, it was time to settle this once and for all.

**Sirius's Pov**

I had propped the window open in order to get a breeze running through the house. So far it hadn't worked. I was looking forward to going back to rainy England. But at the same time, I wasn't. I knew Olivia was going to miss me, and I was going to miss her. I could finally see why children were such a blessing. And I finally had started seeing from my parent's point of view, which was a scary thought.

I had been the child that all their dreams were riding on, and I let them down. In their own bizarre way they tried to communicate love to me the only way they knew how. And when I let them down, they punished me in the only way they knew how. I continued to dwell on this when a large black owl flew into the window and landed on the coffee table. A letter clutched in his beak. It was addressed to me. So, I took the letter, (the owl flew off) and I opened it. And then, I wished that I hadn't.

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I know that you are an escaped convict from Azkaban prison and I would harbor no regret if I were to turn you in. I won't, on one condition. Sign the divorce papers._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Witherstone III_

Enclosed in the letter were the divorce papers. There was only one possible way that Witherstone could have gotten the papers, and that was through Ellie. She had told him the whole story and offered the papers as proof. Isabella was desperate, so desperate that she would result to tactics equal to a few Slytherin's I knew. So, I signed the papers because I wanted her to have the happy ending she deserved.

**Olivia's Pov **

I was bringing him lunch when I saw him signing the forms. They were on the coffee table where my mom had left them. And he was just signing them. No one was holding a knife to his throat, no one was yelling at him, he was just signing them. Then he leaned back onto the couch. Tears forming in his eyes.

"How could you?" I asked. "How could you?"

"Ollie, I was blackmailed."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. By who?"

"Witherstone."

"How did he get the papers? How did he find out?"

"Your mother. She was that desperate."

"No. She wouldn't tell. Even if it meant postponing the wedding. She would never tell him. Because he would kill her. He would kill you. And she would never endanger your life."

There was a long silence after this, where he just looked at the floor and then finally he said, "I won't go back to Azkaban."

"How did he get the papers?" I screamed. "How did he get the papers?"

"I don't know!"

"He didn't! You just want out! You want out like last time! And this, this is the easiest road. You got bored. And this was the easiest way! I hate you! I hate you!" And with that, I ran from the room, trying to mend my broken heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I love you all so much I updated sooner then I thought I would! Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for any typo's or grammar/spelling things. I did my best.

Love

MJ16


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy Endings **_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Disclaimer: I doubt it. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Isabella's POV **

I came home from work and entered an eerily silent house. Usually someone was moving about. After pulling off my shoes and dropping my purse, I headed to the kitchen where I made two cups of tea. One for me, one for Sirius. It was time I ended this whole thing for good. I didn't have the guts to approach him in his room; it could lead to well, anything. I fought down the blush appearing on my cheeks and called out his name from the kitchen and then settled in the living room. But as I sat on the couch, something caught my attention, the divorce papers, signed.

"You wanted something?" His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and there was a spark missing from his eyes.

"Umm… I made you tea," I gestured lamely to the cup.

"Oh, thanks." He sat down next to me and took a sip. "Why?"

"No reason." I took a drink, planning on phrasing my next question just right. "Uh… so you signed the papers. Why?"

He sighed. "I thought it was what you wanted. I wanted you to be, well… I just thought it was for the best."

"Oh." For some reason this news upset me. "But why?"

"Merlin Isabella! I can't make you happy can I? One minute you're begging me to sign the bloody papers and the next you're telling me off for signing them! I had my own reasons."

"I was worried!" The words were out of my mouth before I could take them back. "I was worried and scared that you weren't leaving because you wanted to. I thought that maybe you were leaving because they'd found you. And you were going back to Azkaban."

"No, I want to leave. I've already been enough of a burden on you and your family."

I was about to correct him and say 'our' family but I stopped. Because he was right. It wasn't 'our' family anymore. It was 'my' family.

"I also made sure to note that you get full legal custody of the children. There's nothing you have that I want. And I have nothing to my name, so you couldn't possibly want anything of mine."

"No. And thank-you." I stood up. "I should really get a start on dinner."

"Yea," he sighed and finished his tea. "Thanks for umm… the tea."

"Oh, uh… no problem, Sirius. And have you seen Olivia or James about?"

"They're in their rooms."

"Thanks," I smiled and took both cups back into the kitchen, while Sirius went back to his room. I was positive both our minds were spinning.

**Olivia's POV**

I wasn't sure why I was still hunting for dirt on Alexander. Maybe it was because I was praying that something would come up and somehow, it would all be fixed, like magic. But no matter how many internet files I hacked into, newspaper sights I searched, and gossip magazines I scanned, there was nothing. Nothing that set him apart from all the other dirty crooked millionaires out there. Absolutely nothing.

Maybe I was only looking to prove to Sirius that my mom couldn't and wouldn't be happy with Alexander. Maybe I was trying to prove to him that we couldn't give up just yet. We could still have our happy ending. It was only a matter of time.

There was a knock on my door and I responded with, "come in."

James entered, which was surprising enough in itself. Considering he rarely ever knocked when he wanted a word. But he looked worried and upset about something. This also added to my suspicion.

"What'd you do?" I asked, a frown on my face.

"Nothing!" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Can't a guy come see his baby sister without harassment?"

"Not you. Because you never just "come to see me", there's always a catch." I gestured to Anna's dusty, unused bed. "Sit."

"Did you ever notice how things fell apart when Sirius came into the picture?" James asked.

"No. I didn't. Did you?"

"Well, yea. I mean…Anna's moved out, I've got no friends left-"

"How is that dad's fault?" I asked, with one brow raised.

He glared at me. "He is not my father!"

I shrugged. "You look like him. You're carrying his DNA. Doesn't that qualify as a father?"

"It goes beyond that. A father is someone who looks out for you, is always there, teaches you how to play quidditch, that sort of thing. He did none of those things."

"It wasn't like he could help it," I rolled my eyes.

"Sure he could have. He could have not murdered-"

"He didn't. He was framed. His friend killed his other friend, and he was framed. And sent to jail, without trial. How was that his fault?"

"He could have not over reacted." James retorted.

"What would you have done?"

James was silent. I prayed he was actually thinking.

"He saved you, that night you were caught drinking? To me that counts as looking out for."

"How did you-"

"I have ears, and eyes. As for the friend's thing, well, that's your own stupid fault. Honestly, on Ian Jonson's property? Are you really that pathetic?"

"It seemed like a-"

"Don't even say smart idea James Demmers. It was idiocy in it's finest. And Anna ran off because of you. In fact, really I think the problem isn't dad, it's you."

"Me? I've been here longer!"

"So, he's back now."

"For how long?"

I faltered. How did one answer that question? "I don't know."

"See, see. I've been what's held this family together! He can't come in here, and, and tear us up!"

"He's helping you!" We were both on our feet now.

"No, no he's not!" There were tears pooling in my older brother's eyes.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"What is your problem? What do you have against him?"

"I needed him!" James yelled. "I needed him and he wasn't there!"

There was a long silence after this proclamation. I bit my bottom lip and sank back into my desk chair. "You, you needed him?"

"Yea, I did." He sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Plenty of times. You know there's that special bond between a father and son?"

I nodded.

"I didn't have that. You and Anna had mom. You didn't need him the same way I did. That's why I dropped out of boy scouts, not because it was too "young" for me. But because the father son camping trip was coming up. And once again, I couldn't go. I mean, it went beyond that. There were other times. I had so many questions about dating that mom couldn't answer, I had to muddle through on my own. It seems pathetic now-"

"No, it's not."

He nodded, as if accepting my approval. "Thanks. But I really should have spoken to someone about it all. I should have told mom I needed help. But I turned to Kyle instead. So, I followed him. Everywhere, every wrong turn he made I made with him because I couldn't let him leave me, because I thought that I would be alone."

We sat in silence, and then finally I said, "Then dad came back, and it was too late."

He nodded. "I had Kyle, I had my friends. What did I need him for? He was a roadblock I wasn't expecting. No one had stepped in and saved my butt before. No one had told me what I was doing wrong. I wouldn't listen to you, Anna, or mom for that matter. But something about Sirius stumped me."

"It's not too late."

"What?"

"It's not too late. Help me, if we can just break up mom and Alexander, if we can just-"

He shook his head. "It's too late. I screwed it all up Ollie. I've ruined everything. I told Lex, the truth. I gave him the papers."

There was a shocked silence, and then I attacked. "What were you thinking!" I sprang across the room and tackled him off Anna's bed and onto the floor, attempting to claw and bite at every part of him I could reach.

The door burst open and we were yanked apart, me by mom and James by dad.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Mom bellowed, her face contorted with rage. "Olivia Demmers! I have taught you better then this!"

"He," I was still gasping for air. "He, he, blackmailed dad into signing the papers! He told Alexander, everything!"

"What?" Mom let go and approached a red faced James. "Is this true?"

"I had to get back at him. I thought it was his fault that, that Lizzie and Kyle left me. I had wanted to be punished too. Mom, I was at the Whomping Willow the night the MLEF came in and Sirius, he saved me, you from Jonson."

My mother rounded on Sirius. "You did what!"

"I didn't want you to loose your job," Sirius mumbled. "And, I was worried about James."

"You, you were?" James asked incredulously.

"Course I was!" Sirius replied. "No matter how much you deny it, you're my son. I love you. I was terrified you'd see the MLEF and run, drunk, into the nearest intersection. I never meant for you to loose your friends, or to push Anna away."

"If you love me, why'd you leave?"

Sirius sighed and sunk onto the nearest bed. "It was an accident. I never meant to, I wasn't thinking. I thought I'd be back. I've regretted that day ever since. Not because I was framed, but because I counted each birthday I missed on the jail walls. And each moment I didn't get to see you, or Anna, or Olivia, or your mother, to me, was a moment lost. I thought coming back, I hoped I could make you see, make it right."

James sat next to him and looked up, gray eyes, matching gray eyes. "It's ok Dad, it's not too late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, there you go. That's chapter (unlucky) thirteen. I hoped it was everything you dreamed it would be, (and more). Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner then later. Thank you to all those you have been following and reviewing so far. If you have an comments, please, please help me out. I can't you know, do the thought viewing thing, (like Snape and Voldie).

Love

MJ16


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Endings**_

**_chapter 14_**

_&_

**Lex's Pov**

The MLEF had a 24-hour hotline. It was said to only use it in dire need of emergency. Wasn't this just that? I knew where the mass murderer Sirius Black was, it was my duty as a citizen to lock him up for good. Naturally, I couldn't let Isabella get mixed up in this. No future wife of mine could be caught in a scandal this close to the wedding. The question was how to get Black out. Get him out, without her knowing. If I could draw him away, well, then the possibilities were endless.

"You look troubled love," Marie Le Froy emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped securely around her body. I don't know why she bothered; it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before.

"I am," I leaned back in the leather chair I was sitting in. "I need a favor."

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"How do you lure a man, a man under house arrest mind, from his house?"

She frowned and took a seat on the armrest of my chair. "You play up to his interests I suppose."

"Right. And how do you find a man under house arrests interests?"

At this point she rolls her sea green eyes. "You sleep with the person who can get you information regarding every criminal in just about every country, i.e. me."

"Correct," I smirk and take a drink of my red wine.

"One condition."

I nod.

"Marry me."

I frown and place my wineglass on the marble coffee table in front of me. "Marie-"

"Lex, I don't understand. You say you love me. But you're marrying another women. A women I might add, with less money, less social standing, and less, well, everything. Why? Surely your father doesn't approve. And if he does then you're both crazy."

"No, he doesn't, well, know actually." I sigh. "It's complicated."

"I have time." She crosses her arms over her large chest and the towel slides a little. I smirk and pull her onto my lap. "Lex," she complains.

I place my lips to the sensitive spot under her earlobe and her breathing hitches. "I will tell you my French flower, eventually. And you and I will get married one day. But right now, I simply want to enjoy you."

She nods, and I know she won't ask again. Because no one can say no to me.

_&_

**Olivia's POV**

"Mom, I promise, he's up to something!" I took a bite of the pasta Sirius had cooked us for dinner.

"Olivia, I want to hear no more of this. What Lex did was wrong, yes, but it was a natural reaction. I need to be honest with him, he is after all, in three days, my husband, and your father." My mother glared at me and then went back to eating.

"No he won't," I said quietly. "No one will ever replace my real father. Especially not that bugger."

"Olivia, watch your tongue," Isabella scolded.

I glared at my meal and shifted it around my plate some more. "Where is he then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're getting married in three days tomorrow, why isn't he here?"

There was no response to this question, she knew and I knew it.

"Good dinner, dad." James gave a small smile at Sirius, who returned the gesture.

"Anytime."

"And you!" I rounded on my father. "Not doing anything! Doesn't anyone care?"

"There's nothing I can do," my dad interjected. "What would you have me do Ollie? Apart from blackmailing me into signing the divorce papers, which any man would have done in his situation, he's done nothing wrong. Nothing." Sirius frowned as if wishing Witherstone would do something wrong, anything.

"He's not right, he's just not right," I muttered.

"I have to go pick up the dresses tomorrow," Isabella said conversationally. "Sirius, I'll need you to man the fort while I'm out, make sure no one runs away," she glanced at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not Anna!" I retort.

"I never said you were," she replied coolly.

"All of you are being so, so infuriating!" I stood up and stomped to my room, where I slammed the door loud enough to rattle the whole house.

It wasn't fair! I knew Sirius and my mom loved each other, it was obvious. But what didn't make sense was why they were giving in so easily. Why they were simply letting themselves be conformed to this life. I sighed and plopped onto my bed. There had to be something, anything I could do. It was at this point my computer let out a loud beeping noise. I looked at the monitor and to my surprise found that Anna was sending me an instant message. I stood up and settled myself down in front of the computer, hoping it was good news.

**Banana18:** How are you?

I frowned, is that all she wanted? If so couldn't she just have called, or dropped by. It wasn't as if she were that far away.

_Hamlet: _Why didn't you use the phone?

**Banana18:** I'm in Italy, with Mary and her family.

_Hamlet: _Really? Will you be back for the wedding? Does mom know?

**Banana18:** We come home tomorrow. No, mom doesn't know. I have to tell you something, important.

_Hamlet:_ Is something wrong? Are you okay?

**Banana18: **I am, but mom might not be when she finds out.

_Hamlet:_ What?

**Banana18:** Mary and I decided to spend a few days with her distant cousin from France. Marie Le Froy is her name, although she's from France, she spends most of her time in Italy.

_Hamlet: _ok…

**Banana18:** We went to her house and everything was fine, she's a nice lady. From a wealthy family

_Hamlet:_ Get on with it!

**Banana18:** fine, fine, well, on the mantle, in her parlor, were several photos. I took a closer look and they were all of her and LEX! I asked her about them and she said he's her long time boyfriend, in fact they're practically engaged!

Olivia read this message and felt her heart leap into her throat. This was it. This was the perfect opportunity to separate Lex and her mother forever. No one, not even Olivia's mother could possibly think highly of Lex after this news came out. Proving it however, was going to be another story entirely.

**Banana18: **well?

_Hamlet:_ This is perfect!

**Banana18: **??

_Hamlet:_ Talk to Mary, find out what you can about Marie Le Froy. Does she know Lex is engaged? How old is she? Where does she live? All that. If possible talk to her before you leave. Invite her to the wedding.

**Banana18:** No, no, no, no! I am not going to get mixed up in your scheme Ollie.

_Hamlet: _Please, please. Anna, I need you. A lot has happened since you left.

**Banana18:** Really? I kind of doubt that.

_Hamlet: _No, really! James, he's well, he's different. He and Sirius made up, the divorce papers have been signed! This could be our only chance!

**Banana18: **Divorce papers??

_Hamlet:_ Oh, yea. Forgot to tell you about that. It's a long story. The point is that this is it! This could be the only chance we ever have of telling mom the truth about Lex. I can't do it alone. Please please please help!

**Banana18:**… fine but you better explain the divorce paper thing when I see you tomorrow.

_Hamlet:_ deal

**Banana18: **bye little sister

_Hamlet:_ bye

Olivia closed the conversation box and leaned back in her chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat. They weren't out of business yet.

_&_

A/N: First off, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Things got really crazy. My grandfather broke his hip and a week later my father had to go in for back surgery. Then I ran out of inspiration and I was as dry as a well in Nevada. But it all suddenly came back. I think they'll be maybe two more chapters. Two or three. tear Ican't believe it's almost over!! Please leave a review!

MJ16


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Anna's pov**

I sighed and frowned as I shut the dialogue box. Somehow Ollie always managed to pull me into her crazy schemes. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. A window had been opened and a light breeze was blowing in and ruffling the covers on the large canopy bed I'd been sleeping in for the past two weeks. It was hard to believe that we were leaving tomorrow. And my mother may or may not be getting married in three days.

There was a soft knock on my door and Mary entered, a large smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"My parents are going out for dinner. So we'll have the house to ourselves tonight!"

"Great!" A sudden idea hit me. "Let's invite Marie over. Who knows when you'll get to see her again."

Mary frowned, in thought. Then she smiled. "Sure! My parents would love that. You know how they are about leaving me home alone."

I nodded then stood up.

Mary's parents were all for having Marie over. So, Mary flooed Marie and she said she'd be there in a few minutes.

"Have fun girls," Mary's father called from the entryway. I could just make out the back of his muggle suit from here.

"Don't stay up too late," his wife replied while fluffing her hair with her fingers. They waved and left. Marie smiled at us as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Bonjour! It is wonderful to see you both again. I thought perhaps I could cook dinner tonight for us and then we could chat. I rarely see you Mary." She said, her lips pouting at the end of her sentence.

"I know. We really need to get together more often. We have so much in common."

The three of us then headed towards the kitchen, Mary and Marie talking about handbags the whole way there.

When Marie said she'd cook dinner, she really meant she'd tell the house elves what to cook and watch them carefully while they added seasoning to the crab legs. Once everything was in the oven, we went into the next room and took a seat at the dinning room table.

"So, erm, Marie," I started out nervously. "How long exactly, have you and Lex been dating?"

She raised a brow and gave me a look that clearly stated she had no clue how I got on this subject.

"Because," I pushed forward, "I have a boyfriend and well, it's getting pretty serious and I just wanted to know-"

Mary squealed. "You have a boyfriend Anna! Who is it?"

"Umm," I jumped to the first name in my head. "Scott Peterson."

"Really? He's dreamy!" Mary said with a sigh. "How long have you been dating."

"Ahh, about, about 7 months," I was praying that Scott would never find out about this. Though I doubted he would care much. Being the captain of one of the quidditch teams at our school there wasn't much that actually got threw his thick skull.

"Oh." Marie said, immediately relaxing. "Lex and I have known each other for years. We started dating about three years ago."

"Wow," Mary said. "And he hasn't asked you to marry him yet?"

"There are certain complications."

It was then that I knew she knew he was engaged. But what woman would willingly split her boyfriend with someone she'd never met?

"What sort of complications?" Mary asked, propping her elbows up on the table we were currently seated at.

Marie looked around nervously. "I really shouldn't say, Mary. If it got back to your parents-"

"It won't! Anna and I can both keep a secret. Right Annie?"

I nodded, even though I hated the nickname Annie.

"And I'm sure you'll feel better getting it off your chest," I put in helpfully.

"He's engaged," Marie said.

Mary and I gasped. "No!"

Marie nodded. "To a horrible penniless woman with no social standing and children who were raised in a barn!"

"Never!" Mary fanned herself with her napkin. "That's just awful!"

I too pretended to look scandalized. But really I was fuming. "Why then? When he has you, why would he marry another woman?"

Marie shrugged. "I do not know. He says one day he and I will be married. But right now this is something he has to do."

I frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I wouldn't stand for it." Mary said.

"What?" Marie asked, raising a brow.

"I wouldn't stand for it. If he loved me so much, why would he need another woman? If I were you, I would barge right into that wedding and break it up! Tell her the truth."

"Lex would be furious, Mary. For some reason he thinks this woman is worth something," Marie shook her head sadly.

"More then your love?" Mary asked.

There was no noise apart from the house elves constant whispering. Finally Marie said, "I don't even know the date of the wedding, or the place. And knowing Lex, it's invitation only."

I knew this was the moment to confess to both Mary and Marie who exactly Lex was marrying.

"Would you put a stop to it though, if you knew where it was being held?" I asked with baited breath.

Marie frowned then nodded. "When Mary puts it that way, I realize she's right! I am the most wanted woman in all of Paris, Italy and England! I could have any man, any rich man! Why am I letting the one I love marry a, a, slut!"

I stood up. "Don't you dare call my mother a slut."

Mary and Marie just gapped at me.

"Your mom's Lex is Marie's Lex!" Mary asked, once finally finding her voice.

I nodded. "My little sister has been trying to prove he's been up to something," I shrugged, then looked at Marie. "You do deserve happiness. You belong in the same social status as Lex, not my family and I. And in all honesty, I think you would make Lex a hundred times more happier then my mother ever would."

Marie nodded. "You are right of course."

"Right," I added, sitting back down. "The only question that remains is why is Lex marrying my mother?"

We all sat in silence again, thinking.

"Can't be because of wealth," Marie finally said.

"Or status," Mary added.

"He's not her type," I said. "They're polar opposites. So what could she have that would entice him to marry her."

"The only reason a man with both status and wealth would marry a woman who is his polar opposite, is because she could offer wealth and status. Of course we've already ruled this out," Mary shrugged.

"Maybe he wants her career," Marie ran a hand threw her short brown locks. "I mean, she's in the ministry right?"

I nodded.

"So, he could want her power."

"He already has power," I muttered.

"Dinner is served," a small house elf bobbed over and curtsied neatly. Behind her were several other house elves supporting three large silver trays. They placed the food in front of us at the table, bowed then left.

It was then Mary's plump lips formed into a round 'o' and her eyes lit up.

"Yes?" Marie asked, while removing the coverings from the food.

"Well, what if Anna's mother is an heir!"

Marie and I both gave her blank looks.

"Think about it. Maybe, she has money that she doesn't know about. Money that could make her richer than even Lex! If that's the case, then he'll marry her and later on, demand a divorce and payment for all he's done for her, payment and more! No offense Marie but he seems like a bit of a slime ball."

Marie simply shrugged and poured the wine. "He is. That's why we get along so well."

I shook my head. "That's impossible. And how would Lex know about it and not my mother?"

"Maybe he was looking for it." Mary took a bite of her crab legs.

"Looking for what?"

"The heir of something. I don't know. It was just a thought." Mary shrugged then took a gulp of her wine.

"What is your last name?" Marie asked suddenly.

"Demmers, why?"

She stood up suddenly and went into the next room. Mary just shrugged and we continued eating. About five minutes later, Marie came back carrying a thick leather book.

"What is that?" Mary asked her brows raised.

"This is the history of every pureblooded family tree in the past three centuries. Or at least, all the ones with social standing. It updates itself according to the census put out by the Pureblood Family Society."

"Why do you have a copy?"

"For work," was Marie's simply reply.

"What exactly is it you do?" I asked.

"A little of this and a little of that." She flipped open to the index in the back and ran her finger down the tiny printed columns. "Your last name is actually in here." She then flipped open to the correct page. What I saw took my breath away.

It was hundreds of tiny printed names scrawled next to painted pictures. Marie started at the bottom of the list. "Isabella Demmers, your mother?"

I nodded.

"Funny, you and your siblings aren't listed," Marie said.

"My dad was a blood traitor in his family's eyes."

Marie nodded. "That makes sense." She followed the tree up. Then stopped. "Merlin," she breathed.

"What?" Mary and I asked, dinner completely forgotten.

"You're related to Godric Gryffindor."

There was a long silence and then I asked "how?"

"He had three sons. Once of which only had daughters. The youngest married Edwin Demmers. He is your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather on your mother's side."

Another silence and then, "Lex knows." I breathed. "He knows and I'll bet there's a heavy inheritance somewhere in some bank in London. I'll bet Lex knows and that's why he's marrying my mother, because she is absolutely filthy rich. I have to tell my mother." I stood up.

"She won't believe you." Marie said. "We need her to hear Lex say it."

"He'll never admit it," I half yelled. "My mother could probably retire a hundred times over and she doesn't know! I have to tell her, tonight!"

"No," was Marie's firm response. "Well tell her tomorrow, during the wedding. As she reaches the altar."

"Dramatic much," was my sarcastic reply.

"Lex loves a big scene. He'll tell her if he knows I know. And with so many witness's, he wouldn't dare lie."

I nodded. "Tomorrow. First thing, we leave for London tomorrow." I sat back down and finished eating my cold crab legs.

**Authors Note: **This is the second to last chapter. I really can't believe we're almost at the end. Any comments or concerns are wanted. Or you could just read. Whatever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Olivia's POV**

Anna came home the next day. As soon as she entered the house, James fell onto his knees and grabbed her legs, begging for forgiveness. Sirius was watching amusedly in the background.

"I'm sorry Annie! I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"Cut the drama James, there's going to be enough of that in a few days."

She then sat us all down, (including Sirius) and told us what she had learned. Which was basically that we were filthy rich and Lex was after mom's money and he was nearly engaged to another woman who was in town and coming to the wedding the day after tomorrow.

There was a silence, then Sirius let out a low whistle. "Bugger."

"We have a plan. As soon as mom reaches the alter, Marie is going to come in and object."

Sirius smirked. "Dramatic enough?"

"Shut it." Anna glared. "Apparently, if there's a big enough crowd, Lex won't dare lie."

"We must owe him boatloads of money," James mumbled.

"I'll pay for it." Sirius said quickly.

We all stared at him like he'd grown another head.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because I was in prison doesn't mean I'm broke. My parents had a lot of money. The stupid gits forgot to write about their bank accounts in the will. After they died, it was all automatically given to me." He grimaced. "Not that I want their cash. I can take care of myself."

"Because you've been doing such a spanking job these past few years," James teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes and elbowed James in the side. "Thanks. Nice to see you support your old man."

There was another pause and then I said, "I guess this means your leaving after the wedding."

James frowned. "You're leaving?"

"My godson, he needs me." Sirius shook his head. "He has no one. I know you three will be safe. You'll have your mom."

"I'm going with you," James and I said at the same time.

"No," Sirius said firmly. "You'll stay with your mother. What could I possibly offer you?"

"A dad," I said quietly.

"A friend," James mumbled.

Anna just sat there, clearly shocked at how close we'd become. "I thought you were guilty?"

Sirius grimaced again. "It was a set up. I would never, I couldn't," he sighed. "James Potter was my best mate in the entire world. He was my brother. And his wife Lily," he shook his head, dark hair flying in all directions. "She was your godmother. I couldn't ever have hurt either one of them."

I watched Anna's eyes carefully. I could tell she believed him and that she might actually want to go to London too, because being fatherless had been just as hard on her as it had been on James and I.

"Anna?" My mother was home. Several white garment bags were folded in her hands. She dumped them on the nearest chair and pulled Anna into a tight hug. "I missed you Annie."

"I know, I missed you too," Anna said.

I smiled, because for once I felt like things were right, and maybe we could all actually get the happy ending we all deserved.

**Isabella's POV**

The next few days passed in a blur of last minute decisions and quick menu changes. As sad as I was to be marrying a man that was all wrong for me, I knew I would be glad when this was all over.

Olivia, James, Anna, and Sirius grew very secretive. I would constantly find the four of them with their heads bent together whispering. I prayed that I was just imagining it all and it had nothing to do with separating Lex and I. I knew it was probably a fruitless prayer.

I woke up on the morning of the wedding, in a cold sweat. It was four in the morning and I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I would never get back to sleep. I got out of bed and stretched, my stomach knotting unpleasantly. I was surprised to find Sirius already up. He was sitting in the living room searching through an old photo album.

"Hey," I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Remember that?" He pointed to a picture of us and Lily and James. All four of us were dripping wet climbing out the lake at Hogwarts. McGonagal could be seen in the background shaking her head disapprovingly.

I laughed. "You pushed me in and I grabbed Lily's arm, who in turn grabbed James, who then grabbed you. Sometimes you can be so thick headed." I turned to look at him and my stomach squirmed when I found him already looking at me.

"I know." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "How did I ever let you go? That was the most thick headed thing I've ever done."

"Sirius-"

"No, listen to me Ellie. I was lying in bed last night, trying to imagine what it'll be like when you're finally married to another man, and I just can't see it. Because I still love you. I always will, until I die Ellie. You'll always be the only one for me."

"Please don't do this Sirius."

"Tell me you feel nothing for me anymore. Tell me there's nothing there. I'll leave. I'll leave tonight. I'll leave and never see you again. Tell me, you don't love me anymore."

I tried, really hard. I tried to tell him that he needed to leave. I tried to tell him that I didn't love him and that there was nothing there. But I couldn't. Tears fell from my eyes. He brushed them away with his fingertips. "I have to think of what's best for our children."

He didn't comment on my use of the word 'our'.

"They need someone who can provide a life for them. They need stability, not love."

"Why not both?"

"Sirius, I can't have both! I love you, but Lex can provide us with everything we need to survive."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I love you."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"Sirius, I, we can't. I'm marrying another man at noon. In six hours I'm marrying another man."

He tilted my chin towards him and captured my lips. There was that familiar swooping sensation in the pit of my stomach. The one that never appeared when Lex kissed me.

"That's still six hours away. Let me just hold you. Please, I just need to hold you before I loose you."

I nodded and curled up into his embrace. Occasionally he would catch my lips with his, but for the most part, we just sat there, wishing it would end this way.

Due to Sirius, I was late to my hair appointment. For some reason however, this really didn't matter to me. I was also late to the church where I was dressing. Sirius had somehow convinced me that he should tag along. With James's help, he had turned into a man about twice his age with a large white mustache and thick glasses that kept sliding down his nose. For the day, he was simply Great Uncle Robby.

"Ready?" Anna asked me at noon. I had been staring into the mirror for the past fifteen minutes. The woman who married Sirius and the woman who was marrying Lex were two completely different people. The dress I wore today was expensive and made of French silk. It was strapless and fell to the floor in a long train. Intricate beading covered the waist and top half. My hair was tied up in a twist and the veil had been secured in my hair using a million and two bobby pins.

The woman in the mirror nodded. Then we left. Anna and Olivia in the lead.

I had decided that I wanted to walk myself down the aisle. I waited for Wagner's march to start and then began floating towards Lex. He looked dashing in his suit. But not near as dashing as Sirius had. I pushed that from my mind and focused on my future husband. I had just reached the alter when the doors behind me burst open.

I turned around and in stormed the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen. Her brown hair was tied up much like mine was and she was dressed in a short green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her skin was flawless and she walked with the air of someone who was wealthy and had a purpose. It didn't look good.

"I object to this wedding!" She said, her red lips falling into a pout.

"And who are you?" Lex asked coldly.

"Don't play dumb Lex. It's not becoming."

There was a murmur from the crowd.

"I really have no clue who you are."

"You should. We spent the last week sharing a bed."

I looked at Lex, a frown on my face.

"You don't believe her, do you love? I was in France last week."

"With me," was the woman's reply. "You promised me we'd be married."

Another murmur from the crowd. "Lex," I asked.

"Tell her the truth. Why you're marrying her. Tell her Lex."

Lex's eyes shifted around nervously. I then realized he was looking for a way out.

"Well?" The woman asked.

"Yes, please tell us why you're marring her." Olivia said from next to me.

"It really is a fascinating tale, isn't it." Anna said with a smile.

"Enthralling," James added.

Another pause and then I said, "Lex?"

He glared at me, then at the beautiful woman. "You had to be impatient didn't you? I told you to wait. I told you if all went well that when we walked away we'd be richer than God himself is. I asked nothing of you but for your support. This is how you repay me?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your rich," James said.

I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

"No. You're the heir of Gryffindor. No one's claimed the inheritance yet. Rightfully it belongs to you," Olivia said.

"What?" I breahted.

"Half of it, technically." Lex snapped. "The rest stays in the account. You add your money back to it, then it's given to your children. So on so forth. All of it could've been mine! If only you", he pointed to the woman, "had stayed away!"

"You lied to me!" I yelled. "You bastard! You lied to me!"

"You lied to me! You were still married when we met. To Sirius Black of all people! You've been housing him haven't you? You've been protecting the mass murderer Sirius Black! Rather a bastard than a whore!"

It was at this point my 'Uncle Robby' stood up from the back and marched forward towards the altar. I knew he was probably about to do something stupid. I wasn't disappointed.

Sirius stood there, still looking very much like an old man. He pulled back a fist and punched Lex square in the nose. "Don't you ever call my wife a whore!"

"Yea, go dad!" James cheered.

"Your lucky I don't kill you on the spot!"

Lex glared. "How dare you! I'll have all of you arrested for this!"

Sirius snarled.

Lex actually took a small step backwards.

"If I ever hear of you bothering my family again, I'll make Azkaban look tame." Sirius then took my arm and led me back down the aisle, the kids running along behind us. Even after twelve years, I had to admit he still knew how to make an exit.

Once outside the church, Sirius grabbed Anna, Olivia, and James by their arms and we disapperated. We landed in the apartment in a large pile of arms and legs.

"The wards are down. That means Lex has called the MLEF and they're on their way." Sirius said.

I nodded. "Kids go pack. Be quick." I then hurried to my own room, Sirius right behind me.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I shouldn't have punched him. I just lost my temper and I mean-"

I spun around and kissed him on the lips. "We'll be fine. I've been missing England anyway. The kids can enroll in Hogwarts for next year and we'll find a house in the country. It's time I stepped up as Harry's godmother anyway."

Sirius looked completely dumbstruck as I began to pack. He began tossing me clothes from my drawers as I cleared out the closet. "I thought you'd be furious."

"Why?" I asked. "Why be mad when this is exactly what I wanted."

"You wanted to be on the run?" He asked, a smile playing around on his lips.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you, even if it means being on the run." It was then that I found the divorce papers in the bottom of my dirty clothes hamper. How they got there, I wasn't sure. I tore them up, then continued packing.

We were able to escape the apartment just before the MLEF showed up. I could see them in the window from outside, searching and tearing apart anything that was left. We didn't wait around to see what would happen next. We all decided the safest way to get to England was by Muggle transportation. It was all three of the children's first time on a plane. James got sick three or four times.

It turned out that all that Lex had said about me being the heir of Gryffindor was true. There was a vault in Gringotts with my name on it. The goblins were very skeptical to let me into my account at first, but once I was able to prove who I was, they were more than helpful.

We eventually found a house out in the country where James, Olivia, and Anna could practice their quidditch. It was a modest sized white house where Sirius and I could stargaze from our balcony every night. And although we were on the run, I knew everything was going to be fine because this was our happy ending.

**Authors Note:** First of all, a big thanks to those who followed this story from the begining. Also to those who reviewed faithfully even when I didn't update. I realize that the grammar in these last two chapters isn't very good, and the ending isn't as dramatic as some like it, but I wanted to give Sirius a break. I may or may not write a sequel I don't know. I was thinking about doing a prologue though, simply because I love the marauders, minus Peter. Anyway, I love everyone and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season.


End file.
